So Called Avengers
by Shadow Queen Alexia
Summary: How would things have gone if Hawkeye and Widow weren't the only SHIELD agents in the avengers. What if Hawkeye had a girlfriend long before the movie actually began. What if Thor fell in love with someone else? Clint/OC Thor/OC
1. Prologue

I do not own anything related to the avengers even thou I wish. I do own Alexia and Tora which well be seen later in the story. I do not write this for profit

Prologue

New York hasn't been known for its warmth, or its ocean views, or half its population. No, New York is known for its frigid cold weather and being nearly demolished by a power hungry, revenge crazed god with the help of an alien army that is hell bent on total world annihilation. Though, things haven't always been like this. No, things have been much worse for a hand full of people who are now playing very important roles in keeping the world, as we know it, safe.

Now, these people aren't by any means heroes unless you count them actually saving the world from the evil, adopted son of Odin, known as Loki. By all accounts that would make them heroes but they all have horrors in their past. Things they wish they could change or at the very least forget. These horrors and mistakes are the sole reasons they fight so damn hard in protecting the place that has given them the one reason to survive, the keys to their hearts.

Now, these keys aren't by any means actual keys. No, they are the one thing these so called heroes need in order to feel completely whole. Whether it be a lover, repaying a debt, or a simple love of science, these reasons remain all the same. The reasons why they risk their own lives for a world that could, at any moment, turn its back on them. Now these so called heroes have shown to the world and any other world throughout the universe that they are a force to be reckoned with. They have shown that they will do whatever it takes to save this planet from any and every force that would seek to control or destroy it. They will risk their very lives to do so.

As a certain so called hero has already shown when he nearly killed himself to close a portal that Loki had opened in order to put an end to the alien invasion. This so called hero is known as Iron Man, the vigilante who can fly with the help of power thrusters in the hands and feet. Well, the known identity of Iron Man is well known since he revealed himself to the whole damn world but then again that is just who Tony Stark is. He's a very egocentric, technology obsessed man, who has an arc reactor in his chest. This arc reactor just so happens to be the power source of the Iron man armor.

Now, Iron man isn't the only so called hero in this handful of people that are putting their very lives on the line. No, there really is only truly one real hero in the group. This actual hero really shouldn't even be alive either. Not after being frozen in the ice up in the North Pole, for nearly seventy years but somehow he did. This true hero is Captain America, the first in this group to see firsthand the true powers the tesseract holds.

Captain America's identity was known only to those who knew him before he became Captain America, those who were there with him in the World War 2 era, and those who were there when he was found frozen. Now, his identity is known to a few more people because these are the others that help make up this handful of people that are fighting to save a world that doesn't seem to care. Thou, Steve Rogers is ok with that.

The others that make up this band of misfits aren't much for heroes like Rogers but that's really okay. Mainly because the skills they each possess makes up for any hero like qualities they lack. Each of these heroes has shown that if and when they can work together, they can become a great team. This being said, it's also where a major flaw lies.

For you see, one of these heroes has a really bad habit about placing the blame on himself when he has no real reason too. Though, there are two among them that understands him all too well but this is getting ahead of the story. For you see, this whole story begins not to long before this whole event even happens, where a certain member of this band of misfits sits high above a group of scientists that just so happen to be working on seeing what the tesseract actually does.

Please read and review. Enjoy


	2. The Story Begins

I do not own the avengers or anything related to them. I can only wish. Thou, I do own the characters Alexia. Tora, and Nyroki. This story is also loosely based upon a role play that my cousin and I are doing. I do not write this for profit

Chapter 1 - The Story Begins

Now, the story begins with a young woman sitting on the roof of her house that she's shares with her five younger brothers and baby sister. For you see, their parents aren't the nicest of people and so in order to protect them, the young girl took them and left. This young girl has long flowing black hair that goes down to her mid-back. The unusual thing about this girl is that one, her hair is in the color of a tiger, meaning that her hair color just so happens to be black and orange, naturally of course.

Now, the other thing that makes this girl unusual is that she also happens to be a hanyou. What the Japanese would call a half demon, that which can shape shift from human to animal and back again. She is a tiger hanyou and an agent of SHIELD. It's this fact alone that caught SHIELD's eye in the first place and drew them to her. That or it may have been the horrors she was forced to face growing up with parents who would rather her be an obedient, mindless slave then have to put up with a gifted daughter. Then again, that was the very reason she kept her sister's gift from them.

A gift that seemed to catch SHIELD's attention but that is beside the point. Now, this young girl is gazing at the stars thinking back to simpler times when the world didn't always seem to be out to get them. Her attention is drawn back to reality at the sound of her sister's voice coming through the window.

"Sis, we need to go soon. Fury needs us at the base. Something about possible problems with the Tesseract" her sister calls out.

"Got it," the young girl, known as Tora replies. She gets up and walks over to the edge of the roof. She grabs the edge and swings herself through the open window, only to land on her feet, much like that of a cat. She looks up from her position only to see her sister, in a pair of tight leather capris, tight silk spaghetti strap with black ankle high boots and her mid-length blonde hair in a ponytail. "Wow, things must be serious if you're wearing that. You never wear black unless things aren't going according to plan."

"You know me, I like to come prepared and if the tone in Fury's voice is anything to go on, then I fear that things really aren't going according to plan" sighs her sister. Tora watches as she places her throwing knives in their correct hiding spots "Though, you know, I know that Nyroki wonders just where I hide all these, since I do wear such tight outfits all the time," nodding her head towards to the knives.

Tora laughs at this because she knows it's true. He really does wonder where she hides them all. Only because he can visibly count about six but knows she has about thirty to forty on hand at all times. Now, Alexia only really carries these knives with her on the off chance her gift alone isn't going to work.

That being said, her gift is that she can control the elements at will. Something that she is damn good at it too, just like her sister is with being a kick ass hanyou. Now, Tora with a smile on her face, states "Yea, but those are easier to figure out then where he puts that blasted gun of his. I swear he has to shove it up his ass at times. Given that he wears nothing but those damn spandex shorts all the time"

They both laugh at this and sigh. Knowing that no matter what happens, they are in this together. Tora would do whatever it takes to make sure her sister doesn't come to harm and she knows that Alexia or Lex as she prefers to be called, would do the same for her. They leave the house and head to their bikes that are parked in the drive way, they head off.

As they drive down the seemingly abandon road that leads to a rather normal looking build in the middle of nowhere. They notice that while they are heading to the build, most of the people there are heading away from it, giving off the since of an immediate evacuation. Lex looks over at her sister and they both share a look that says they have to be crazy to do this.

They park the bikes and head in. As they head to the basement level, in search of Fury, they notice the tension and unease in the air. Lex looks at Tora and whispers, "Sis, I get a bad feeling about this. I'm not sure this is a good idea anymore."

"Yea, but if there is anything that we can do to protect this world, then we have to try. Plus I'm sure it's not going to be as bad as you fear," If only Tora had known just how wrong she was, she probably wouldn't have even let her sister come. As it were, she didn't.

The moment they get to the basement, Lex heads off in search of her boyfriend, which she knows to be a good distance away from where Dr. Eric Selvig and Nick Fury are. Heading up to the catwalk, she spots him. As she walks over to him, she knows he's known of her presence from the moment she entered the basement level. He turns his head to her and smiles a smile that only she can ever see. A smile that shows just how much he loves her, how much he cares, and how much he needs her by his side. "You always know where to find me, don't you?" he says softly.

"Of course I do. Tasha and I are the only ones who can," she states matter of factly. Knowing that's really not what he wanted to hear at the moment. She grins at him and he can tell she knows exactly what he wants to hear. He smiles, knowing that's the last thing she's going to tell him. He knows he owns her heart, he's known that since the moment they first met. Something, which he hasn't told her much about in the handful of years that they have known and dated each other.

"True," he pouts, knowing that if he sounds like he's pouting then she'll give into him all the faster. True to his word, he sees the look on her face and knows he's pulling at her heart string. He's going to get what he wants, she just needs a little more of a push.

"But I seem to recall you knowing us just as well. I never could hide from you," she whispers and looks a little sad. He feels guilty for tricking her into this but this is just how they are. Playing upon each other's emotions and feelings to get the other the right insensitive to give in. He loves the feel of her kisses when she's trying to cheer him up or calm him down. He merely loves just having her in his arms. Thus, his reasoning for doing this. Sometimes, he wishes she could just stay there all the time. Even thou, he knows that with the lives they live that won't happen.

"Also true" he pouts a little more. He's got her now; she can't resist him any longer. True to that, she leans forward, looks him in the eyes and kisses his cheek. Damn it she's good, he thinks to himself. As soon as her soft lips leave his cheek, he can feel her hot breath, against his ear as she whispers, "Fury, wants us down there now"

He sighs and smiles at her. "Damn it. I'd rather just stay here with you," he whispers back, only to steal a kiss from her as he stands up. A bigger smile graces his face at her next words. "So would I, but then I would be distracting you and we can't have that, now can we?" she smiles ever so sweetly at him and he can't help the chuckle that escapes his lips.

Together they head down, him going after her as he watches her every movement. Hawkeye can't help the smile that escapes when she stops to look back at him. God, he's in love and wouldn't have it any other way. Thou, if anyone were to ask him that, he would of course deny it. They don't need to know that she holds his heart nor that she can make him feel things he had long since believed to have died the moment he and his brother had gotten to the circus all those years ago. Well, no one but Tasha and Tora, of course.

Please read and review. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. The Unexpected Quest

Sorry It took so long. I was busy with work and life over the last few days. That and I wasn't sure how to start this until a 2 days ago lol. Well, anyway, here it is the long awaited Chapter 2.

I don't own anything related to avengers. I only wish. I do not write this for profit

Chapter 2 - The Unexpected Quest

Now, no one really has the ability to predict the outcome of any given situation because there are just too many variables that come into play. So when things at SHIELD go from bad to extremely worse, no one is all that shocked. For one, it is SHIELD we are talking about so that makes since in some way. Now, the other reasoning is that in this particular situation, there are three of the most deadly people in one room. One very dangerous room that is. For you see, this very room just so happens to be where the testing on the Tesseract is being done.

Thus, resulting in the current situation at hand. Lex, looking between Hawkeye and Tora, feels the slight disturbance in the air, causing her attention to turn towards the Tesseract. She can hear Fury telling Tora and her why he called them in now, so late into this. She hears that it's their skills that are needed in seeing what the hell is going on and why but really she has no idea how. She shudders as a cold chill runs down her spine, cause Hawkeye and Tora to look in her direction.

"Sis, is something wrong?" Tora speaks softly with a slight look of concern on her face. This causes Lex to come out of her trance like state and look at them. "Huh? What are you talking about? I'm fine. I just feel a slight disturbance in the air and it's coming from the Tesseract" she speaks softly. Fury looks concerned as he speaks, "Alexia, what are you going on about?" This causes Lex to look from her sister to Fury as she begins to speak. "Well sir, the air around the Tesseract feels completely off from the feel I have of the rest of the room. It's almost like its acting out, calling to someone if I didn't know any better." She shrugs not sure how else to explain it because really none of them can understand just what she means.

This is only because they can't feel the elements the way she can. It's because of her power that allows her to feel even the slightest change in the air, water, earth, or even fire. Another shudder runs through her and she can't help but be drawn to the Tesseract once more. The disturbance she feels now has greatly increased and she's not sure what to make of it. How something that gives off so much energy can cause such a great disturbance in the air completely eludes her.

It's only when the feel of the air and the earth around her gets to be too much to bear, does she fall to her knees. When Hawkeye and Tora see her fall, they know in that moment that something is wrong. Though, before they are able to do anything, the power of the Tesseract spikes and a blue beam of light shoots out. This beam of light opens something that resembles a portal for an instant then suddenly vanishes. Unable to move, Lex watches helplessly as the light fades and a man is left standing where the light had once been.

"What the hell?" her whisper is heard by only two as Tora silently growls from her spot by her sister's side. The question goes unanswered as the mysterious person uses the scepter he is holding to begin his attack. Tora is doing what she can to keep her sister safe as Lex recovers from the brief overload of elemental energy. Once the elemental energy is at a tolerable level, Lex is able to get to her feet. This just so happens to be in time for her to see the mystery person takes absolute control over Hawkeye then doctor Selvig. "Who are you?" Lex asks just as he uses the scepter to knock Fury off his feet.

"Fury?" Lex shouts making her way towards the Tesseract, "Tora, get to Fury and get him out of here." "No need," speaks her sister as she sees Fury get to his feet, fighting back against this unknown man and Hawkeye. Lex, seeing Hawkeye fighting against them, lets a few tears fall. The man looks at them and with a sinister grin on his face, declares "I am Loki of Asgard." This man, this Loki, makes his way to where the Tesseract is, only to find that Fury has placed it in a case and is making his way towards the exit. At this point, Lex and Tora are by his side. Hawkeye, looking Lex in the eyes, shoots Fury in the chest and grabbing the case on his way out but not before stealing one last kiss.

The moment they leave, Lex and Tora help Fury get the bullet out then head out after them. Lex, using her ability to do what she can to keep the building from falling on top of them, gets to the ground floor. They see a jeep and proceed to chase after them, only to lose them in the end but not without putting up a fight at least. Once they stop the jeep, they hear Fury checking in on all of them, making sure they are all okay.

Lex looks at her sister and whispers so softly Tora's not completely sure that she even heard her. "Hawkeye's gone," she mumbles once more. Tora hugs her sister tightly to her as she sighs in concern. "We'll get him back," she whispers softly in her ear. She hates seeing her sister like this, so upset over the loss of her love. Her heart goes out to her but Tora will do whatever it takes to make sure her sister gets her happiness back again. At the sound of her sister's voice, Tora's attention is drawn back to her once again. "Ok but that bastard Loki has control of him," she states in a venomous tone. Tora is about to speak when Fury's voice cuts in through their earpieces. "But first we need to bring in the others"

They both nod, forgetting that Fury can't see them. Lex is the first to realize this and declares, "I'll go get Tasha then." "Guess I'll get Bruce then," Tora states only because she really doesn't want to have to put up with Stark and doesn't really know Rogers all that well yet. Fury is okay with their choices and allows them to head off. He sighs and wonders just how the hell this whole thing happened in the first place. As he hears the girls leave, he silently hopes that everything will work out in the end. That and just how Loki had managed to take control over the minds of two of the sharpest men he knows.

Now as the girls make their way, both in completely different directions, to their current targets, they know that given the current situation things aren't going to be very easy from here on out. As they split up, Tora tells her sister to be careful and good luck in finding Natasha or Black Widow as she is known by. Now, as Lex nears Tasha's last known location, she wonders how Tasha's going to take the news. Tasha and Clint have always been there for Tora and her. After all, it was them who saved the girls from the pursue of their parents by bring them to SHIELD even if it was more because of their abilities then anything.

She sighs and continues on. A few hours later, find Lex coming across Nat's location. She proceeds to look around, keeping in mind to stay out of sight as she does. Seeing what she's looking for, Lex's knows Tasha is nearby. Walking into the abandoned looking building nearest her, she quietly and quickly makes her way up to the catwalk above. Spotting Tasha, tied to a chair, she waits, seeing if Tasha is merely working or if she truly does need help. After a few moments, she waits, watching the famous Black Widow at work. Even as impressive as Tasha is, Lex has a job to do.

Therefore, pulling out her phone, she proceeds to make a call. She grins when some damn no name Russian answers trying to tell her how the situation is going to play out but a few simple words shuts him up. Grinning, watching from above, she threatens to blow the whole damn building up before he can make it half way out if he doesn't give the girl the phone. The moment Tasha answers and hears part of the current situation, she places Lex on hold. Lex observing from her hiding spot, she sees Nat go into instant Black Widow mood and hurries to finishes her job. Picking the phone back up once she's finished.

The moment the call ends, Lex jumps down from her position above, meeting up with Tasha. "What's going on?" Tasha asks in a relatively soft voice for her anyway. It's then that Lex breaks down, falling to her knees, and proceeds to tell her everything that has happened from the moment the tesseract went nuts to the moment they lost sight of Clint and Eric. "Barton's gone. He left with the man known as Loki."

"Let's get going then," states Tasha matter of factly. They both smile at this because to them, this is just Tasha's way of trying to comfort Lex. "Thanks, Tasha," Lex sighs softy as she whispers it. Tasha smiles and frowns because things are going from bad to worse to freaking complicated in just a short while. "No problem," whispers Tasha as she helps Lex to her feet. Once Tasha is sure Lex is going to be alright, they make their way to SHIELD headquarters because things have gone from a relative normality to unbelievably insane in just a few short days. Things are about to get very interesting now.

I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Exciting things to come in future chapters. *grins evilly* but you're all just going to have to wait and see. Please read and review. Enjoy


	4. They Unite

Well here it is. The third chapter is up. I all hope you like it. I do not write this for profit.

Chapter 3 - They Unite

When one thinks of India, there are few things that come to mind. Things like Ballywood, the Taj Mahal, and the Golden temple. These three things are also what make India so special. Well, that and it's a wondrous place for those seeking to make themselves hidden from a world of pursuers and prying eyes. Though, that doesn't seem to work quite so well for a certain doctor, who seems to find himself at the edge of New Delhi, the capital of India. As he comes to the aid of a little girl, who had came to him for help with her ailing father, finds that it was all a lie to draw him to a more remote location.

It's here that Doctor Bruce Banner meets the first person that he will later come to consider a close friend and trusted ally. Bruce, who is mumbling to himself about getting paid before hand, takes notice of another presence in the room. When he finally turns around, he sees Tora who is dressed in a dark blue sari, making her way turns him. She stops when she's a good forty to fifty feet from him, seeing the timid, almost skittish in the way he's walking.

"What can I do for you miss…." He trails off when he realizes that he doesn't even know her name. It's only then that Tora realizes she hasn't even introduced herself to him yet. "Forgive me, Doctor Banner. My name is Tora, Tora Blade. I'm here to speak with you about something of national importance." She smiles calmly at him as she says this. Bruce not sure of her true intentions, offers a small smile and slight nod of the head in return. "Well, Miss Blade, how can I be of service?" he asks in a slightly timid voice.

"Well, will you please allow me to finish once I start to explain?" she asks, keeping her eyes on Bruce's movements as to not scare or startle him. "Sure," he states with a slight smile as he's starting to feel comfortable around her. With a smile, Tora nods and begins her explication. She tells him more or less what he needs to know to get him to help without making him think he would become a prisoner there. "I believe all we need from you is to locate this," shows him a picture of the Tesseract before continuing on. "By tracing the low levels of gamma radiation this gives off."

Bruce looks at her with a slightly suspicious, slightly happy look before he answers. "Well, if that is really all you need from me, then I don't see the problem with helping then." Tora smiles with pure joy and relaxes a little at the not so stressful situation. "Thank you so much then, Doctor Banner," she says softly. He nods and speaks relatively calmly, for him anyway. "Of course, Miss Blade." Tora then proceeds to offer him assistance in getting packed, which he of course turns down. She escorts him back to his home and waits. The moment he's ready, they off to SHIELD's newest base.

It's only after Tora and Lex get to the helicarrier, when they find out just who had gone to Captain Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. They both try not to smile, let alone laugh at the thought of Coulson and Fury convincing those two to help. Well, more of getting Tony Stark too, anyway. They do laugh however, when they realize that Stark isn't even on board yet. "I'm really not all that surprised by this. I mean, Stark doesn't strike me as one to follow the rules anyway. Not after hearing Coulson complain about him so damn much," Lex states with a shake of her head. It's only after saying this does she notice Natasha talking with Steve.

Lex gives them a few moments before making her way over. She waits for Tasha to finish before introducing herself to him. "It's nice to meet you, Captain Rogers." "Nice to meet you too, Ma'am," he says politely. Lex smiles and nods, speaking softly, "Lex please and the honor is mine." It's only after Steve leaving to introduce himself to Banner, does Lex let herself sigh and lets her thoughts drift towards Hawkeye and the current situation at hand. With another sigh, she goes to standby Tasha and her sister as they watch the boys walk over to the edge of the ship. Lex and Tora smile when they hear Banner's comment about being trapped in a submerged canter then states no, it's much worse. They all head in once the helicarrier begins to rise into the air.

The moment they all get to the bridge, Steve and Bruce look around in awe. They are truly amazed by the ship. It's then that Fury has Tora show Bruce to his lab, as Tasha tags along. Making some comment about him liking it because they got all the toys. Lex stays behind, looking out the window on the bridge for a while, thinking things over. As well as trying to figure out how to overcome Loki's blasted scepter. She is so deep in thought that she never hears Tasha coming back to the bridge, let alone making her way over to her.

"Thinking about Clint huh?" Tasha speaks softly as her voice is right in Lex' ear. Lex, not knowing Tasha is right behind her, jumps a good two feet in the air. "God, Tasha, don't do that. You scared the crap out of me," Lex states trying to calm her racing heart. "You didn't answer the question, Lex," she smirks in an almost singsong voice. Lex glares before answering, "Yea, I can't help it. I miss him," Tasha smiles and whispers, "Maybe, we should continue this conversation elsewhere," Lex nods in agreement and they head off going for a walk about the ship. As they walk, they learning where everything is while they talk.

"I'm sorry, Tasha. I couldn't save him. Not for my lack of trying. I just…I just.." Lex' looks away from Tasha as she this. Tasha, knowing this was coming, smiles at her. She loves Lex like a sister she's never had but sometimes she has a really bad habit about putting the blame upon herself when there's really no need. "It's not your fault," she states as kindly as she knows how. "I know. I just wish I could've done more. That I could've stopped Loki somehow," Lex states and sighs, knowing Tasha is right but not wanting to admit that to her just yet. She knows she needs to stop with the self blaming but she can't help it. That's just who she is. "We all do," Tasha states matter of factly.

Now while Tasha and Lex are taking their walk and leaving Bruce to begin his research, Tora roams the halls looking for a quiet place to relax. Her search brings her to the deck of the helicarrier on the port side, were she sits by one of the jets and watches the clouds go by. A few hours into her relaxation, finds Steve joining her. Tora looks over at him and tenses. Steve, noticing the tense look to her body, explains that she looked like she could use some company. Tora, neither having to heart to turn him away nor the heart to tell him she prefers to be alone, lets him stay. They begin to talk and by the time they both realize just how long it's getting to be, it's pretty late in the day.

During the time, Tora and Steve spend talking; Lex and Tasha are having a rather interesting one at that. Lex smiles and looks Tasha in the eyes as she whispers, "You know you and Clint never did tell me how you two found us. My sister and I that is." Tasha, whose expression goes from shocked and surprised to unsure, begins to explain. Tasha tells her that it was partly due to the fact that their parents wanted them either dead or to sell that to the highest bidder. The other part was that SHIELD had learned of their skills and abilities.

"Really? It was our skills and abilities that were the reason?" Lex is surprised. More surprised by the fact that Tasha and Clint know what their parents are like. This thought scares her because their parents were far from the nicest people alive, if they were still alive. "Not many days where you find a shape shifter and an elementalist," Tasha says knowing where Lex' mind is going.

"Stop that. Clint and I came because we wanted to protect you both from those people. We read your files and neither of us could bear the thought of you two falling into their hands. So we took the assignment." Lex nods and knows that 'those people' she is referring to are her parents but doesn't seem to mind one bit. She smiles at Tasha and speaks so calmly, that Tasha is a little unnerved by it. "This is true and thanks. Not many people were willingly to protect us, let alone take us in and look out for us. Though, is that how I came to end up becoming partners with you two?" She nods, "Yea, it is. Clint told Coulson and Fury that you had to be with us.

You had to be part of our team because he couldn't stand to see you with anyone else. He couldn't bare the sight of anyone else trying to earn your trust the way we did," states Tasha and smiles at the sight of the blush and grin that's present on her face. Clint really should have told her all this before now but then again, it's a good thing he didn't in this case, she thinks. Cause now, Lex knows just how much Clint really loves her.

Well, how was it? I hope you all like the least update. Please read and review. Enjoy


	5. Hope of Love

Sry, it took so long to get this chapter up. I was having a hard time coming up with a beginning to this.

I want to say a special thanks to all those who reviewed this story so far. It makes me happy to know people like this silly idea of mine.

To transformationsgirl: sry I don't need anyone for Steve. I'm already working on a character for him.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything to related to marvel or the avengers but I can wish. I do not write this for profit. I do own the characters Lex and Tora.

Chapter 4 - Hope of Love

Autumn is the time of year for nature to show its true beauty across the land and it's this very beauty that seems to draw every corner of the world to it. Though, known for the cool weather it brings and the vibrant colors it displays, there is so much more to it. For one, there is the magic it seems to create. An atmosphere of awe and wonder that seems to draw people from all over to it. The second being the power of love it brings to those nearby. A love like no other, for this kind of love has surpassed even time its self.

Now, it's during this time of year that people find those they can open up to, those they can find warmth and comfort in, and those that have already found this love in rather odd places. Now, New York just doesn't have it. It doesn't have what it takes to be one of those places because of all the traffic, the people, and the all around craziness. No one really has the time there to let that kind of love happen. Now, finding it on a SHIELD helicarrier isn't the best place either but then again, it really does happen in incredibly odd places.

That is just how Natasha found Lex later on, sitting on the window seal in her room with a smile and faraway look on her face. With a smile, she makes her way across the room, noticing that Lex is still completely unaware of her presence. "You know, it was this time of year when Clint and I finally found you and your sister," Tasha says as softly as she as can as to not startle Lex too much. Though, Tasha seems to fail at this because Lex all but screams at her as she says, "Damn it, Tasha. Don't sneak up on me like that. You scared the shit out of me."

Tasha merely smirks and shrugs as Lex' puts a hand over her racing heart. Lex glares as she speaks again. "Yea, I remember. Mainly because I thought you two were working for my parents. Though, can you really blame me? I mean you both show up out of nowhere, knew who we were, and then proceeded to ask us to come with you."

Tasha frowns as this, completely at a loss for words. She wants to response but isn't sure how. She realizes now that she really doesn't know much about her parents. Lex really doesn't talk about them, other than telling Clint and her about them seeing her, her sister, and her brothers as nothing more than tools to be used. Tasha, finally finding her voice, speaks softly, "Well then, as it were, we weren't." Tasha moves to sit by her before continuing on, "It was in that moment that all our lives were changed for the better. Lex, it was at that moment that I saw something in Clint that I never thought I'd see. The moment you both looked into each other's eyes, he mentally swore to protect you. Though, when he saw you use your power, then sense of protection grew."

Lex couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at Tasha's words. Leave it to Clint to keep the things that are important from her. "Ah. So you mean to tell me he only likes me for my skills?" Lex' jokes because really she knows, deep down she's always known. Though, Tasha, looking out the window, doesn't see the smile as replies, "No. That's not true." Lex, whose smile is still brightly on her face, just shakes her head and responses, "Yea, Tasha, I know. I think I've always known. I love him too. Have for a long time as well."

Tasha smiles at this and nods before replying, "Good. I'm glad to hear that" Lex smiles in return and turns her head to look at Tasha. "What's on your mind, Tash? I know that look anywhere. We've been partners for too long for me not to recognize that look." "We have, haven't we? I was just thinking about Tora. I wish she would show off what she is though." This causes Lex to laugh a little because she knows exactly why her sister won't show that side of herself. It has a lot to do with all the damn shit their parents had put her through. Tora hasn't been able to trust anyone who isn't her sibling with that secret because of it. Now, the only reason SHIELD even knows was because of the handful times Tora's other half was needed to save her. "Tash, she will. It'll just be when she knows it's safe too. We haven't had very easy lives so she's just not sure if she can trust the people here yet," Lex says in a low whisper because she can see the sad look in Tasha's eyes.

Tasha looks at Lex then and sees the sad smile. Clint would kill her for putting that look on her face. "I understand the thing about trust issues. It took me a while and I do mean a while to up open up to the people in SHIELD as well. Even though I understand, I still wish she would. I mean come on, we have a Hulk for Pete's sake," Tasha smiles as she says this. Lex giggles at this and sighs softly. "I'm sure you'll get your chance. I mean, it's only a matter of time until we have to face Loki. She's pissed at him enough to show that side, I'm sure of it," Lex' soft voice breaks through the silence of the room. Now, Tasha isn't the kind of girl to pry in the lives of those she has come to care for but she's now realized that this is distracting Lex from thinking of Clint so she keeping going. "Ok. So is it true that Tora can stop half way into her transformation?"

Getting up from her seat, she turns to look at Tash. "Yea, it's true. She usually does that most of the time. She hates looking completely human but she can't stay in her demon form to too long or she'll lose herself. So she chooses to stay in that form," Lex states. She waits for Tasha to get up as well before heading off. The walk back to the command center wasn't too long but it wasn't uncomfortable either. Tasha may not say this much but she truly cares for Lex and understands her feelings of helplessness over not being able to save Clint. Eyes shining brightly, Tasha merely stays by Lex' side, vowing to protect her in Clint's place. Tasha couldn't keep the smile from her eyes at this thought. Clint and her had been partners for five year before they had met Lex and Tora. In those few years, they had grown close, so close that she that thinks of him as the brother she never had. So when she told Lex that she hadn't seen that kind of look in Clint's eyes, she is speaking the truth.

Tasha's brought from her thoughts the moment she hears Fury speaking, "We have found Loki's location. It's time to move out." She nods along with the rest of them because finally she's going to be able to get a little pay back at Loki for all this shit. She heads back to her room to change into her uniform before heading off towards the cargo bay. It doesn't take her long to get to the quinjet, though she is the first to arrive. As she waits her thoughts drift off until Tora arrives. It's a few minutes later when Lex gets there, only to be followed lastly by Captain America.

The moment they are all situated, they take off. The ride doesn't seem that long, though that might be because they are all thinking of how to get even with Loki without killing him. While most of their thoughts are of Loki, there is one whose thoughts aren't. Lex' thoughts were on finding Clint more than getting even. So once they arrive, Lex is the first to notice that Loki had cornered a crowd of people in the middle of the street towering over them as they kneel before him. Telling the others this, Captain America drops down just in time to save an old man from a terrible fate. In that moment, Loki and Steve come to a sort of mutual understanding. They both really hate the other.

As those two starts to battle, Lex who's still in the quinjet turns to look at both Tora and Tasha as she replies, "Hawkeye has to be around here too. I'm sure Loki's merely the distraction so Clint can complete whatever mission he has." Tasha shares a look with Tora before giving the ok. "Be careful, Lex," Tasha states as watches her jump from the jet down to the crowded streets below. Tasha sighs before speaking; "Tora, I'm not sure that was a good idea but if anyone can bring him back, it's her" Tora doesn't speak but nods in agreement, silently praying for her sister's safety.

From the moment Lex left the jet, she searches for any sign of Clint. It takes her a little while but she finally finds him, walking away from some building. She doesn't know it yet but that very building is the one Clint broke into to get the material for Doctor Selvig. It takes her a few moments to get to him as he's fast but to her dismay, he doesn't even seem to notice her at all. Upset and a little hurt by this, she calls out to him, only for it to fall on deaf ears as he continues walking. In a last attempt to get his attention, she pulls out one of her throwing knives and throws it at his feet, while screaming, "Hawkeye!"

At this, he stops and looks at her. The look in his eyes scares her a little because suddenly she realizes the man before her now isn't the man she fell in love with anymore. Taking a deep breath, she calmly says, "Hawkeye, stop this. This isn't you. This isn't the man I fell for all those years ago." "No. This is the new me. You have no idea how enlightening this is," he states in a voice that sends shivers down her spine. The cold and emotionless look in his eyes frightens her to no end. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and speaks to him once more. "Yea and I'm sure I wouldn't want to either. God, Clint, what about me huh? Aren't I enough? Don't you love me anymore?" Lex is practically screaming at him as tears flow down her cheeks like rivers.

Though, once again, thanks for reading and please review. Enjoy


	6. Lost and Found

Alright. Chapter five is up. I hope you all enjoy reading this has much as I'm enjoying writing it.

Disclaimers: I don't own avengers or anything related to them. I'm not writing this for profit either.

Note: This story is all based upon an rp I'm doing with my cousin. Enjoy.

Chapter 5 - Lost and Found

Fierce wintry winds and bone-chilling temperatures create a sense of dread and helplessness. Add on to it, freezing drops of rain and you have a day from hell. Now normally people can handle this because they have something or someone with them to help them through but there are those who don't. There are those who have no one to turn to when they need someone the most. It's in these moments when they begin to lose hope. The moment they lose that hope, they begin to lose what makes them who they are as Lex is beginning to understand the longer she stares into Clint's cold and empty eyes.

Unable to take it any longer, she let her head fall as the tears flow once more. Her normally vibrant and lively eyes are red and puffy from all the crying she has been doing for the last few hours. From the moment she had stopped screaming at him, he had merely stared at her with no emotion making it hard for her to tell just what was going on in his head. So even though she loves him with all her heart and truly she does, his silence is speaking volumes to her. She turns to walk away, to walk away from him and her very heart because really what else could she do that she hasn't already tried.

The moment her back is to him and she has taken but a few steps in the opposite direction, his hand shoots out, grabbing her wrist halting her movement entirely. Though, his eyes remain cold and vacant, his tone of voice has her turning back to face him. "I do love you, Lex. That's why I want you to come with me," his voice is soft and caring as she stares in shock at him. "What the hell, Clint? You wait until …" she trails off because now she's getting more pissed than anything. He almost let her walk away for crying out loud.

Her anger fades though, the moment his hands go from her wrist to caressing her face, wiping away the tears. For the first time since she found Clint, he is looking at her with love and she's a little freaked by this. She slowly reaches her hand up to touch his cheek but decides against it, lowering her arm back down. She sighs before finally deciding to answer him. "Clint…I mean Hawkeye, I can't. I swore...Hell we both swore to protect this world. I can't turn my back on it" Her voice shakes as she tries to remain strong in front of him.

Her resolve breaks at his next words and once again she feels like crying. "We can make a better one as long as I have you by my side." Tears fall from her eyes as she looks into his. She can see that he means what he's saying right now. He really would help Loki take over the planet in his current state. "But..." she trails off once again because now she's unsure what to say to him at all. "I can't, Hawkeye. I just can't. I won't fight you but…" she pauses to get her emotions under control before continuing, "I won't help you destroy it either."

She's unsure whether the emotions she sees crossing his face, are him or Loki's influence over him. Though, she's not sure she really cares right now because after all, he's showing emotion. "Please, Lex. Come with me," he pleads softly to her. He frowns slightly when she doesn't answer right away. He knows what's coming and doesn't blame her. Not after all that he's put her through in the last few weeks. He just wishes she knew that it's her that is keeping him from going crazy under Loki's control.

She looks him in the eyes as she speaks, "No. I can't Hawkeye. I just can't. I'm so sorry but I can't go with you willingly. I can't turn on them." She sighs deeply when she sees his frowns but the sad look in his eyes makes her want to cry all over again. The hardest thing about this all is that she is now watching him walk away from her and there isn't a damn thing she could do about it. In that very moment, her whole world comes crushing down and she falls to her knees in tears. As she watches him get farther away, she keeps mumbling just how sorry she is.

As Hawkeye walks away, he can't help the ache in his chest at once again causing her pain. Though, one of the guys with Hawkeye decides to ask, "Why not try and force her into coming with you? You clearly want to be near her." Hawkeye shakes his head at this. "I don't have the kind of power that Loki does. Anyway, I couldn't force her into this. I wouldn't force her into this," Hawkeye states as if that explains everything which in his possessed mind, it does. When the guy next to him speaks again, Hawkeye merely glares at the idiot. "We can always get Loki to do it before he lets himself get captured by those fools," he states. Hawkeye rolls his eyes and calmly states, "No time. We have to go. Now!" As they continue on their way.

After a few moments, Lex has finally calmed down enough to see that Hawkeye hasn't gotten too far. So once she has finally gotten to her feet, she sighs then smirks. "Sorry Tora. Please don't kill me for this," she says into her earpiece before shouting at Hawkeye. "Hawkeye, wait. I'm coming with you." Hearing this, Hawkeye stops and turns to her with a smile on his face. He holds his arms out as she runs over to him and jumps into his waiting arms. He holds her close before placing her feet onto the ground. She heads with Hawkeye back to their jet.

Now, during this whole thing Tora and Tasha have been monitoring Lex' conversation with Hawkeye, on the off chance that they may need to save her ass. Though, they had good reasons for eavesdropping they both had no idea things were going to become so emotional for her. They have no idea just what she is going through because neither of them are in love the way she is. They haven't found that special someone that could make them so emotional as to compromise themselves. They haven't felt what it's like to just want to be near someone so badly that it hurt.

So when Tasha hears Lex' words through the mic, she can't help the sigh and shakes her head at those words. Tora on the other hand, wants nothing more than to ring her sister's neck for this. So Tasha's words merely bring a slight smile to her. "Damn it. Just what the hell was she thinking going with Hawkeye like that?" Tasha states and wants nothing more than to kick Lex' ass for this. "She thinks she can help him," Tora says once she's calmed down enough to think. She now realizes that Lex has a good reason for following after Clint. What the reason is only Lex knows. Tasha sighs and nods in understanding. Lex has always thought with her heart more than her head. "Tora, I sure hope you're right about this," Tasha says as Stark and Rogers finally capture Loki. "Me too," Tora sighs as she says this.

Now, as the boys are busy with capturing Loki, Lex and Hawkeye are on their wait back to Loki's headquarters. By now, Lex is completely exhausted from her emotional day but she's with Clint, well somewhat anyway. She looks at Hawkeye and can't help the smile that graces her features at the overly happy look on his face. She has a part of Hawkeye back and right now, that's good enough for her. She lays her head on his shoulder and is asleep within moments as her exhaustion finally catches up to her.

Hawkeye's arms wrap around her to keep her from falling. He can't help the guilty look that crosses his face. The guy next to him sees this and asks, "What's so special about this girl that you had to have her with you? And why do look so guilty?" Hawkeye looks at him and states in a matter of factly tone, "I love her and because I've caused her a lot of pain today." The guy goes quiet at that and Hawkeye goes back to watching her. She really is the only thing keeping him sane right now.

Now, once the others have gotten Loki on board the ship, they head off. Loki, the twisted god of chaos, looks at Tora before smirking. "Aww, did she choose him over you?" Loki taunts trying to get a reaction out of her. Tora looks at him with a straight face and proceeds to ignore him. She knows what he's trying to do and she's not going to let that happen. She knows her sister better than him. He's using Clint's mind so he has to know just what he would do for her, just what he would tell Loki about them. The sudden lightening storm brings her from her thoughts as she looks out the window, wondering just what the hell is going on.

Steve, at that moment decides to look over at Loki and notices the look of unease on his face. "What? Scared of a little lightening?" he smirks as he says this. He has a pretty big dislike of him at the moment, given what he's been putting them all through in the last few weeks. Loki glares at him, only to state in a slight uneven tone, "It's not the lightening. I'm just not overly fond of what follows." He glares at Steve just as a rather loud thump is heard from the roof.

Please read and review. Things are about to get very interesting from here on out. More surprises ahead as well. Enjoy


	7. A New Arrival

Here it is. Chapter six. Now I have a little surprise in this but you're just going to have to read to see what it is.

Disclaimers: I do not own anything related to avengers or marvel. I do not write this for profit either.

Enjoy.

Ch. 6 - A New Arrival

Now, everything has some form of truth to them. Every legend, every myth, every story, they all hold some ounce of truth. Whether it's a small part or a large part, no one may ever know but that is really beside the point. Mainly because the point is that with the arrival of Loki, the twisted and psychotic Norse God with daddy issues has opened the eyes of this so call group of heroes. They now realize that maybe, just maybe each and every god out there may actually exist but they have merely chosen not to show themselves yet. This realization adding on to the sudden lightening storm has Natasha at a slight disadvantage.

After all, things are starting to become more then what she was ever trained for. So the sudden lightening storm that seems to appear out of nowhere has her wondering if another god has shown up. These thoughts are confirmed the moment they hear a rather loud thump on the roof of the quinjet. Now, Tasha may or maybe not regret this later but she does open the cargo bay door if only to allow Tony a chance to see what is up there. Though, no one really gets the chance at all because no sooner had the door opened, when a tall man with semi long blond hair dressed as though he's out of time shows up.

So now, they really shouldn't have just stood there with their mouths hanging open because then maybe, they might not have lost Loki. It only takes them a moment to realize just what is happening, though that may be a moment to long as this mystifying man has already grabbed him and left. So really this so called group who aren't heroes just yet, are at a major disadvantage. They have just lost Loki, their only link to both freeing Hawkeye and finding exactly where the damn Tesseract is.

So naturally, Tony puts his helmet back on and takes off after him. Only to be followed by both Tora and Rogers because really they can't let Tony have all the fun. So naturally they grab the parachutes and jump, hoping that they get there in time. They can see or well Tora can that this new guy is talking with Loki. Just talking, not really fighting and Loki doesn't seem to be all that happy with it. She wonders for a moment just what's going on between them, that is until Tony's abrupt appearance that sends both him and the guy to the ground a few miles from where Loki is.

Now, when they both land, Stark is the first to get to his feet. He turns to see that this mystery guy is standing as well. They stare or well glare at each other because really, they both have pretty big egos and neither can let the other win this. So when the only words that come out of Stark's mouth are making fun of the clothes the guy is wearing really does piss him off. So really it's only natural that they both have a brawling match. This match or battle or whatever is which may differ from points of view, lasts only long enough until Tora and Steve can get there to stop them which by the way, isn't long at all.

They get there just in time to witness this unknown guy and Tony knock each other to the ground. Tony by the use of his suddenly super charged thrusters and the guy's hammer which can call and command lightening. So before they can actually go at it again, Tora and Steve get in between them, each taking one. Tora, grabbing the guy by his cape and Steve who is standing in front of Tony actually manage to get them to stop. The moment they have calmed enough, Tora decides to ask one simple question before releasing the guy.

"Are you two done now?" The guy and Stark glare at each other before nodding their heads. "Yea," they say in unison. As they make their way back to where the guy left Loki, they guy introduces himself to Tora. "I'm Thor of Asgard, who might you be?" "I'm Tora. Tora Blade. Nice to meet you, Thor," she says politely because really what else does one say to a god anyway. He smiles and they grab Loki, get back to the quinjet and head back to base with who they hope to be a new ally.

Meanwhile, as Tora has to deal with Tony and Thor going at, Lex is found to still be sleeping on Hawkeye's shoulder as the aircraft lands at Loki's base. So Hawkeye, who really doesn't have the heart to wake her, decides that it's best to if only to get her to his bed where he can keep a better eye on her. So tightening his arm around her, he gently moves her so that she's sitting in his lap as he leans forward and whispers in her ear, "Lex, my love, time to wake up. We are here."

She smiles when she hears his gently whisper. His hot breathe in her ear, taking her back to just before this all happened when she pulled this very stunt with him. So opening her tired eyes, she gets off his lap. She lets him lead her from the ship into the base. Looking around she notices a lot of weapons and guys running around. Some stopping to stare at one of the few women there and she decides the stay as close to Hawkeye as she can because really she's not oblivious to the looks they are giving her.

"Wow, Hawkeye, this place is impressive," her voice is in awe at what Loki's managed to accomplish in those few weeks. "It is," he says with a nod and leads her through, heading towards his room. It's on the way that she notices for the first time, a woman in a red, white, and blue uniform much like that of Steve's. The only difference being that her's has a skirt in the colors of red and blue, it's sleeveless with a big white star in the center, she's going over a list of what Lex can only assume to be weapons. "Oh my, that's Liberty Raine," she mumbles. Hawkeye hearing this, stops to look at her.

"Who?" he states, very confused. "Liberty Raine was or is, I'm not really sure at the moment but anyway, she's the girlfriend of Captain America. Steve thought he lost her nearly seventy years ago. How and why is she here?" Lex states as she points her out to him. "Oh her. She was at the base with us when Loki appeared. She was being kept in a locked room because she was seen as a traitor though, it wasn't her fault really. Red skull forcefully took control of her. So Loki, seeing she could be of use to him brought her along," he says in a way that really only makes any sense to him but she nods and smiles because really, a possessed Hawkeye is kind of amusing.

Taking one last look at her, Lex files this away to bring to Steve attention later, once she's back with them again. Hawkeye then leads her away, going to his room. He opens the door for her, allowing her to go in first then proceeds to follow after. She looks around the seemly ordinary room before sitting on the bed. She yawns and covers her mouth which only causes Hawkeye to laugh at her. She glares at him and mumbles that she's still really tired. He smiles as his get to his knees and looks her in the eyes. "I know you're tired. I know I've put you through a lot in the last day but know this. I've missed you," his voice is so full of emotion that again, she's left wondering if it's him or Loki's control that's bring this out.

With a gently smile, she places a hand on his cheek before sweetly speaking, "I've missed you too, Hawkeye." She looks into his clouded eyes that are the only sign that he's really possessed before closing them at his next words. "What made you change your mind?" The curiosity in his voice has her giggling at bit. She stops only to sigh, thinking of how to explain this to him. "I'm tired of doing what is right all the time. I tired of having to save the lives of people who couldn't give a damn about anything but themselves. I had to do something for me for once in my life," her tone has him smiling because he knows she's telling the truth. She does what she does because her heart leads her and that's just how he wants her, emotional, lively, and so full of passion.

She sighs a bit because there is some truth to her words. She really is tired of always following orders but when she thinks about it, she wouldn't get it up for anything because she enjoys that she does. So protecting a world that could turn on you at any moment works because she's gets to live her life her way. So when Hawkeye speaks, she is left slightly confused. "That's my girl," he states so matter of factly that she has no idea what he's going on about. "What the hell does that mean?" she raises her eyebrows at him. She just wants to hit her head on something because geez, he's not making a damn bit of sense now.

"It's about time you do what you want," and once again he uses that tone of voice where to only him it explains everything. Trying not to laugh, she just smiles. She looks at him with amusement shining brightly in her eyes and states, "Oh really now?" "Yes," he glares at her because he's not sure what she finds so amusing. "Oh, like you? You do realize you've never even told me why you saved me that day we first met?" She speaks softly because really, she does want to know from him why.

He ignores the first question because he's not really sure he's actually doing what he wants anymore but for some reason, he can't find the words to tell her this. So instead, he answers the other one. "I didn't want anything to happen to you. I can't seem to explain that any better," his voice is now soft as he answers her. This doesn't really answer her question at all because now, she left more confused than anything. It may be a complete mystery to the world, why she stands by him but to them the answer is simple. They're in love with each other.

Please read and review. Hope you guy liked it. Enjoy


	8. The Unknown

Well sorry for the long wait. Once again, was having some difficulty coming up with the beginning.

This chapter is for a friend of mine who Liberty Raine is based upon.

Disclaimers: i do not own marvel nor the avengers. I can only wish though, I do not write this for profit.

Ch. 7 - The Unknown

The past can't always stay in the past. The things one says and does, the people they meet, are always greatly affected by the outcomes of past events. Though, seeing the degrees of suffering they do in a given life time can alter these events. Now, this happens very rarely but it does happen and when it does it can change the course of history as we know it. This has happened only once when in the not so distance past, SHIELD recovered not only Captain America but Liberty Raine as well. For you see, by recovering them both the course of history was forever changed. Now, one may never know whether it's for the better or worse until many years from now but at the moment, it seems to be for the worse only because she seems to be once again working for the enemy.

Everyone knows the story of how she stood by Rogers' side until the doctor; one Abraham Erskine saw her potential. Saw just how strong her mind was but noticed the weakness of her body and took the opportunity to test his super serum first. Now, this was only a few short months before he tried it on Rogers but that is beside the point. For you see, the point is that the good doctor had forever changed her life from then on. Now there are a lot of things people know about her but there are still some things that were never revealed. Thing like what her true name is, which by the way shall remain a secret for now and just what had happened when she was given the serum.

Well, as it were, this was when Doctor Erskine discovered the serum really does work. While her physical appearance remains very feminine, her body had gained a strength she has never known. Now, with that strength came muscles, though not as visibly noticeable like Steve's. The only side effect the doctor hadn't counted on was the increase in the strength of her mind. As it appeared, she now had the ability to move things with her mind, commonly known as telekinesis. This later becomes the reason Red Skull hunts her down in the first place but that's not the damn point. The point is, this seems to be the reasoning behind why Loki had seen her as useful and took control. He needs her telekinesis to bring the world to its knees, to complete his world domination. Though a puppet to Loki, she still remains some control over her actions thus when Lex comes to her for help, she does what little she can.

Now, this is getting ahead of the story for you see, this all started the moment Hawkeye brought Lex to Loki's base with him. The moment Hawkeye took her into his room was the moment she started forming a plan to help both Hawkeye and Liberty Raine. As Lex sits on his bed, staring in shock at the words that had just left his mouth, she can't help the happiness that fills her despite her confusion. "But, Hawkeye I'm confused. You wanted me safe? But I don't see how you could've since we had just met at the time!" she says this because really regardless of how happy she is, she can't seem to understand how. When she had first met them, Hawkeye and Tasha had been sent to bring them, Tora and her, back to SHIELD.

So naturally, she's confused because how someone who had never seen nor met her before could have loved her from that moment. Though, Hawkeye's next words has her shocked even more. "I know but even then I just knew how important you were to me," he whispers before getting off his knees to sit on the bed beside her. "Lex, I know this is confusing you. It's just in that moment when I looked into your eyes, I saw a woman who needed someone to protect her. A woman, who needed to be shown she could love and trust someone. Somehow at that moment, I just knew. I just knew that it had to be me. I had to be the one who hold your heart."

She smiles and for the first time in weeks, it's the smile that is reserved for Hawkeye's eyes only. She places her hands on his cheeks and leans forward, placing a sweet but passionate kiss upon his lips. He smiles as well and wraps his arms around her, pulling her close. The moment the kiss ends, she stares into his clouded eyes and says, "But how? How could you know all that?" Hawkeye just smiles at this and he merely tightens his hold on her. "I don't know how to explain it. Not in a way you would understand really. It's just what I felt deep within my heart is all," He says this so softly that she's lying on his shoulder just to hear him. Not that he minds at all seeing as she's where she's supposed to be, in his arms.

She grins and goes to move away but he merely tightens his hold. Her smile brightens and she just shakes her head at this. "You can let me go you know?" "What would I want to do that? You're right where you're supposed to be anyway. So not a chance because I'm not letting you go. Not now and not ever," he states this so calmly that she can't help by snuggle into him. This is when a thought crosses her mind and she grins. "So it was love at first sight then huh?"

He smiles and moves her head from his shoulder, to stare deep into her eyes. "If you want to be cliché about it then yes," he states. Lex can't help the happiness she feels at hearing his words. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him in for a breath taking kiss. When the kiss ends, she shakes her head a bit because really why does it take Tasha and him being possessed to tell her the things she really should already know by now. Though, she knows the answer, it's because of the shit Hawkeye went though as a kid. The things in his past that prevent him from opening up to her completely.

"Of course I want the cliché lines. I'm a woman damn it. I like the cliché moments," she says a little annoyed at him. She sighs and lays her head back on him. Hawkeye, not really understanding why she's irritated at him, just looks at her. Smiling softly when he realizes, he moves just enough to keep her head on him but not enough that he can't kiss her which he does. Softly and sweetly, he shows her in that one kiss just what she truly means to him. His smile widens when he notices her eyes are closed and just how much she seems to be enjoying the kiss. When the kiss ends, Lex is breathing a little harshly.

She smiles and yawns still tired from all the crying she has done in those few short hours. Lying her head back on his shoulder, she lets another yawn go. "I'm sorry, Hawkeye. I guess I'm just still really tired," she whispers as her eyes start to close. "It's alright. Just sleep, Lex," he states and just holds her tightly until he sees her breathing even out. It's at that moment, that he lays her on the bed, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. He just sits there for a while, watching her sleep and loving the fact that she's sharing his bed with him.

After a bit though, Hawkeye leaves because really he can't keep putting off the rest of his work anymore. He takes one last look before heading off. Now what Hawkeye's doing is getting things prepared for the upcoming attack they are planning on the Helicarrier. Now, what Hawkeye doesn't realize is that Lex isn't sound asleep and she notices when he leaves. So it's only natural that she follows him. It's also only natural that she forms a plan to inform Fury of the coming attack. After all, all she has to do now is wait for the right moment to come. Smiling to herself, she sneaks back to his room where she actually does fall asleep.

So as Hawkeye and Lex are having their heart to heart conversation, SHIELD is placing Loki in the cell that was originally designed for the Hulk. Loki just smirks the whole way there, why no one but him knows. Not that anyone really wants to either. Now once Loki is locked in the cell, Fury has a brief chat with him just to get a sense of what Loki wants.

Now that it really helps because in the end, Loki doesn't reveal his plan. Fury turns to Thor in the hopes he can shine some light on things. Though, that too doesn't work in the way Fury is hoping only because Thor isn't sure of just what Loki is truly after. All Thor can say is that Loki wants revenge but not much else. Fury has one last trick up his sleeve to get the information he needs.

So some time later, finds Tora in the highest point on the ship. She's there because it's one of few places she can go that no one will find her nor will anyone one bug her. So she can have the time she needs to think things over. Every since Lex joined up with Clint, Tora has been in a mood. She's not happy with Lex but even so she misses her very much. This is the first time since they were kids that they have been separated this long. She sighs and stares at the ground below, not really seeing. This is just how Tasha finds her too.

Tasha sighs because really, Lex and Tora are truly sisters. They both get spacey to the point they tune out the world around them thus making it easy to sneak up on them. "Miss her that much huh?" she states knowing she's scared Tora. Though, unlike Lex, Tora doesn't visibly jump nor does she state it either. She just glares at her but Tasha can deal with that.

"Very. She's my little sister. She's the baby of the family and I can't help but worry about her," Tora whispers and Tasha just smiles sadly. "She'll be back Tora. You and I both know it. She isn't turning on us. She never could. You are very important to her. Would you like to come with me and see why Loki wants to be here, though?" Tasha states in a way of comfort.

She watches Tora shrug in her I don't really care way and sighs. Though, Tora does this mainly because she's still a little unsure around Tasha. Which is completely understandable as Tora and her just aren't around each other much because Lex, Clint and her are the ones partnered for missions usually. Tasha swears to herself to change that. Tora will learn to trust more than just her sister, even if it's just her.

Please read and review. Until next time, please enjoy.


	9. Information Revealed

Ok, everyone here it is. Sorry it took me so long, I've been pretty busy with work lately. That and I could think of how I wanted this to go as well.

Disclaimers: I do not own Avengers or Marvel. I can wish but that's all. Would truly love to though. I do own Liberty Raine, Alexia, and Tora.

Ch. 8 - Information Revealed

People come and they go and things fade with time but everything happens for a reason. Now, what that reason may be, no one may ever know for most simply ignore the truth. It's those who believe it, which spend most of their lives trying to figure them out. Now there are a few that know but simply wish to just let things happen as they will. Then there are those who would rather use that knowledge to gain the upper hand over those in their way. People just like Loki who truly does use this knowledge for some evil, unspoken plan that remains in his head alone. For you see, Loki purposely allowed himself to be caught just to gain access to the helicarrier. This is to put phase two of his plan into action and in order for it to be completed, it has to be started here, on the helicarrier where these wanna be heroes are.

They are after all the most important part of the plan. They just don't know it yet. Loki smirks as he thinks this because really these fools are just so damn predictable. Though, it's Natasha and Tora that seem to be outside this predictable stage to him because he had no idea they were even nearby until Natasha decided to let her presence be known. Loki turns to her with that same smirk still on his face as he looks upon them. "So the fool's done playing and now sends the two of you here to appear as friends?" he merely laughs at this because he's not buying it. Not one bit.

Tasha smirks and remains silent for just a moment, a long and agonizing moment because really there's no point in letting him know what they're there for just yet. She thinks back to what brought them here in the first place. The need to find and locate the Tesseract but more importantly, freeing Clint and bring Lex back home. Those were the true reasons the girls were there.

So when Fury asked her to get information from Loki, Tasha naturally went to Tora to bring, well more like drag her along. So the moment Tasha leaves Fury's office, she headed straight to Tora's room. Now, the moment Tasha gets there, she doesn't expect to find Tora in a slightly depressed mood missing her sister something fierce. So naturally, Tasha makes her way over and comforts her the Tasha way. Asking Tora to come to Loki's cell with her, both knowing Tasha's not really asking anyway. So really, all Tora can really do is shrug then merely nod knowing Tasha won't take no for an answer anyway. Tasha just grins, knowing Tora would've came either way, seeing as she wants to get her sister back. Tasha just smirks more at that thought, coming back to reality before finally deciding to answer Loki.

Tasha shrugs as she replies, "Not really but then again, I'm sure you've already figured that out." Tasha sees the mischievous smirk on his face and knows the answer already. "Of course you're not. You two have your own reasons for coming here and I'm sure that's not what SHIELD wants either. I'm sure it has something to do with, oh I don't know, Agent Barton and Agent Blade perhaps? Am I wrong?" Loki's cocky answer has the girls scowling angrily at him in an attempt to mask their stunned looks. He grins widely as he sees through the masks, knowing that in that moment, he's hit a nerve with them as their masks faultier just slightly. Tasha is the first to recover and looks him dangerously in the eyes. She's hiding the fact that his words are getting to her. That she's getting pissed off by the fact that he seems to be getting under their skin in ways they didn't see coming. "So what if they are? I care more about them then anyone here anyway" she states in a firm voice, choosing not to show any emotion. Choosing to hide the fact that she wants nothing more than to just kill him right now.

"Oh? So you have no problems with the fact that your partner choices her over you huh? You really don't mind that at all? You don't mind him wanting her beside him most of all, even over you?" The smirk on Loki's face grows into a grin as he says this, noting that Tora and Tasha have murderous looks in their eyes. His grin turns into a smile because really it isn't that hard to figure out that he's getting to them, judging from their looks alone. He knows what their thinking, he can see it in their eyes. The looks of wanting to kill him in the slowest, most painful way imaginable. They have yet to learn how to keep their eyes guarded. Guarded from giving away their most inner and sacred thoughts. "And you, Tora is it? You're sister leaves you for him, for Barton huh? She turns her back on you for him and you're just going to let her? She's chosen him over you, over her own family. Though yet, I think she made the right choose too," He loves knowing that he's found their weaknesses. Though, maybe they are as predictable as the rest, for they have yet to realize just what he's been doing along.

By now, Tora has gotten to the point of wanting nothing more than to kill him, bring him back to life only to kill him all over again. No one, especially not him gets off saying anything about her baby sister, let alone that she would ever turn on her or their brothers. How could he ever think that for a moment that she wouldn't stand by her own family, her own flesh and blood. She then realizes that's exactly what he wants, for them to show their weaknesses. For they just did, they've played right into his hands. Tora's blood just boils at that thought the moment she's realized her mistake.

Tora may know that Lex' in love with Clint but that doesn't mean she would ever stand by and let harm or something much worse happen to those she cares for. No, if anything Clint would be standing by her, helping her protect those dearest to them both. Tora can't seem to just let her anger fade though, even if she understands now. Loki's been baiting them this whole time, figuring out their weaknesses and using that against them. She sighs, shaking her head in frustration. How could they have been so careless to fall into his trap like that?

"Yes, she did leave me but she only did this because you have her boyfriend under your control," Tora states, trying to keep the venomous tone from her voice as she smirks when she notices Tasha's grin. "And as for me, Hawkeye is and always will be **OUR **partner. As in her's and mine but she knows there will always be a special bond between Clint and I. She knows I see him as nothing more than a brother. She would never come in between that because she knows how strong our bond is and she knows our bond with her is just as strong. She has no reason to doubt us," Tasha all but shouts in a cold and icy tone with a venomous undertone to it. Though, during all this, Loki's grin just stays the same though there's a gleam in his eyes that neither of the girls can place until it's too late.

"Ah ha so that's it. So you're both afraid of losing them to each other aren't you?" he pauses just long enough to take in the death glares they're both giving him. "Oh please. Come on. You two are making this oh so easy. It's simple to see that they're in love. Though, it's just so easy to see that they will do anything for each other because of this very love. Alexia will always be there to stand by Barton's side and well as for Barton, I happen to know for a fact that she's his first priority. Do you two really think that you're both so important to either of? At least more than they are to each other?" Loki smiles a little evilly. "You're both foolish. Fooling your selves if you really believe that."

Tora, whose anger is now making her blood boil, wants nothing more than to murder Loki for his traitorous words. Though, he seems to see right through them because his words hit right at home. They really do fear losing Clint and Lex, that they'll leave them for each other. They know they are in love but they can't help the fear that lives inside because these two are the only family either of them has. Tora sighs and shakes her head. God, Lex would kill her for ever thinking that little of her. She really should have more faith in her own sister. With her vicious glare known, staring Loki in the eyes, she smirks and replies, "Then call us fools because we do truly believe in that. We both know deep in our hearts that it's true though our minds may forget at times. They will never turn their backs on us, Loki, never. Though, we aren't the ones with the family issues, now are we? As I recall, Thor was telling us all about the problems you and he have. Especially after the stunt you pulled about a year ago. I mean really? It wasn't enough that you tried to kill Thor and rule over Asgard but now you need to rule our world as well? Yeah, well tough shit. That's not happening. " Tora's smirk turns into a wide grin at the malicious scowl on his face at her words because now she knows, she's hit a nerve with him. 'Good,' she thinks then the grins widens more at Tasha's words. "You're truly a monster, Loki," Tasha whispers as she fake cries, knowing Loki's going to reveal the information they need now.

Loki, now truly angered decides it's time to finish this conversation and simply ignores Tora's words about him and Thor. He'll deal with that later on. "And you two think you're all so innocent? Not from what Barton has told me. You two have more troubled pasts than anyone. I mean you, Tora, your own parents had gained complete control over your mind for years turning you into nothing more than a puppet to them. Then there's you, Agent Romanoff. You've got so much blood on your hands that they'll never be clean. I'm not the monster here. No, you've brought the monster," he states firmly.

Tasha turns to him, a dangerous grin in place now. No tears or sadness to be seen. "So Banner? That's your play?" she turns from him and grabs Tora's arm, leading her out as she reports to Fury that he plans on unleashing the Hulk. Tora stops and looks at him, "Thank you for your cooperation," she says politely, her venomous look in place and leaves. As they leave, though, Fury tells Tora to get Banner and get him to a more safe location.

"Yes, sir" Tora replies and her and Tasha head off to the lab where they know Bruce to be. That's where he usually is now a days. Though the moment they get there, they find out that Tony has hacked into the system. Now, as Tora tries to get Banner to come with her, he bluntly refuses because he wants to know why SHIELD is making weapons. This results in a rather loud and irritating argument between them all.

Though, meanwhile, as they argue, Lex is making her way to a more secure location to inform SHIELD of Hawkeye's plans. Now, the only problem is that one, every guy around her keeps giving her those looks that mean they want sex and wouldn't care if she said no or not. The other being that she can't find a secure location anyway. Now, this brings us back to Liberty Raine and how she helps Lex out. For you see, this is where that all comes into play.

Now, Liberty Raine has some control and sees the frustrated look on Lex' face. "Miss, what seems to be the problem?" Raine asks not knowing what Lex' planning. "Oh um nothing really. I just need to find a quiet place for a moment that's all," Lex says sweetly, playing on the innocent act. Raine nods and leads her to a quiet room not far from the others but just far enough that no one would over hear her should they happen to walk by. Now, Raine does over hear but she just smiles because deep down, she wants nothing more than to be free from Loki's control.

Please read and Review. More interesting things to come in future chapters. Until next time, enjoy.


	10. Betrayal

Well here it is. The next chapter. I must say I think I had the funniest time writing this chapter.

Disclaimers: I do not own the Avengers nor anything to do with marvel. though I can wish. Though, I do own Alexia, Raine, and Tora.

Well I hope you all enjoy this.

Chapter 9 – Betrayal

The pains and memories of betrayal aren't easy to overcome. Though some lock them away within the depths of their minds, they aren't easy to forget, let alone forgive even given the circumstances as Lex is beginning to understand. It's this understanding that has her guilt rising because she knows she's betrayed them all. She's betrayed her friends, her sister and now she's about to betray Hawkeye. Though, she's doing this for the right reasons, it doesn't help the guilt. It doesn't stop her from feeling the pain, from knowing that she has willingly betrayed them all when Hawkeye was forced and had no choice behind his.

Now, as she stands in an old control room, looking for a radio, her heart heavy with the ever growing guilt. The knowledge that she is once again betraying someone she claims to care for. Though, she knows she's doing this to protect those she loves upon the helicarrier, she still can't help the guilt because of her betrayal to Clint. The man she loves with all her heart, the one who is working for Loki at the moment.

It's with this thought in mind; she continues her search for the radio, if only to save Hawkeye because right now, she misses the good guy she knows he is. As her thoughts drift towards Clint, she smiles because now it's her turn to save his sorry ass for once. With a small smile, she maintains her search once more, looking high and low before finally spotting it behind the main computer. She takes a deep breath and proceeds to radio the helicarrier.

It takes her good twenty or so minutes before finally getting a response back. "Helicarrier, this is Gaia. Come in, over?" "Lex, what seems to be the problem?" Fury replies in a mildly shocked tone. She knows he wasn't expecting to hear from her. Even though she's knows why, she just smirks in response to the tone forgetting that Fury can't see her. "Director Fury, Hawkeye and his men plan to attack the helicarrier early tomorrow morning," she pleads hoping he'll believe her. "Right then. We'll be ready. Lex, please be careful alright?" The concerned tone in his voice does shock her slightly because well, this is Fury we're talking about.

"I will, Fury. Let my sister know I'll be home soon and Fury?" she says with a smile. "Yes?" Fury smiles too and shakes his head at her next words. "Tasha gets her brother back." With that, she shuts the radio off and leaves the room. She's surprised to find that Liberty Raine's still standing just outside the door, standing guard. "Oh Miss Raine, did you happen to hear what went on in there?" Lex says softly, worried that Liberty Raine is going to turn her in for her warning. So, even though Raine smiles and nods, she only calms at her reply. "Yes, but fear not. You don't need to worry. I'm not going to tell anyone." Lex is about to response when Raine cuts her off, "I don't wish for Loki to win."

Lex merely grins, nodding in response, she replies, "Miss Raine, I thank you kindly for your help. I promise to free you from Loki. You have my word on that." Lex than heads back to Hawkeye. Though right before she gets to him, she takes one last look at Raine, winks then gives Hawkeye her undivided attention. "Hawkeye, I'm coming on this too. I want to help you," she states matter of factly. Hawkeye's eyes widen at this and he turns his head towards her as he replies, "No, you're staying here. I want you safe, Lex"

She merely glares at him in that 'Oh hell no' kind of way as she states, "Hawkeye, I'm an elementalist. You're going to need me." Hawkeye glares back because he's not about to let her come. He can't risk her getting hurt or them taking her from him. He will kill anyone who tries to steal her away from him. Lex is the most important person to him, the second being Tasha but that is beside the point. The point is that, Lex isn't coming on the mission. Not this time anyway.

"No. You're staying here," Hawkeye states in a very determined voice. He really doesn't want her in harm's way but he knows that stubborn look in her eyes. He knows he's not going to win this but he also knows he's not giving in so easily. He won't go down without a fight. It's not like them to give in to each other easily. She'd be very disappointed otherwise. He has to fight to hide his grin at the twinkle in her eyes. He grins as she shakes her head, "Please? I love watching you in action. You're amazing with your bow but please? Please let me come. These guys creep me out. A lot."

The tone in her voice surprises him a bit because he's not sure whether she's truly frightened or if she's just faking it. Though, that might just be Loki's influence over his thoughts because he would never think she'd fake anything around him. Even so, he merely stands his ground as he counters, "They will keep you safe." Her eyes widen at this and she starts shaking slightly as if she's truly frightened and Hawkeye begins to think that maybe she just might be telling the truth. She's never like his unless she's truly scared. He sighs and looks her in the eyes, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh I'm sure that's least of what they want to do to me," she pauses and looks deep into his eyes, silently pleading to him to hear the truth to her words. She knows that the tone in her voice would or at least should force him to understand just what she's getting at, that it would help him realize the seriousness of the situation. "A young girl alone with all these guys and you thinking protecting me is the first thing on their minds?" Her voice is sharp and sarcastic but he can hear the panicked tone to it.

He sighs and decides to look around, taking care to notice the looks on the faces of the men around him. It's then he realizes for the first time, she's right. They're staring at her with lust filled eyes. It's those looks that could get them killed if she wasn't standing right beside him. With a glare, promising death to any who dares to touch her, turns his attention back towards her once more before declaring, "Fine then but on one condition. You stay by me at all costs, alright?"

She tilts her head in a very cute manner that has him grinning from ear to ear as she replies, "Thank you, Hawkeye. I promise not to leave your side." She consciously cuddles into his arms a bit more, still a little freaked out by the looks she's still getting. Hawkeye must sense it because his arms just seem to tighten their hold on her, finishing up the last of the details for tomorrow. He looks at her softly as he whispers gently in her ear, "Let's get you to bed, Lex. We have a big day and it's getting pretty late." She smiles, kisses his cheek before slipping out of the comfort of his arms and makes her way towards his room.

Now, as the sun begins to rise in the east, Tora is making her way towards Loki's cell. She has been sent there to guard Loki. Though, she's not really sure what to expect because one, she wasn't able to speak with her sister so she's not sure when to expect the incoming attack and secondly, she has no idea just what Hawkeye has planned because he's not un control of his thoughts right now due to Loki's possession over them at the present time. She sighs and gets to the room because really, she would much really just end Loki but she won't because they still need him, only to find the blasted damn tesseract.

Loki grins as he sees her. "Oh, coming to talk with me again?" When she doesn't get a response, he just keeps on talking. Trying to gain some kind of response or reaction from her but failing all the same. "You know she's not going to come back to you. She'll only ever return here, if he's with her. She'll choose to stay right where she is if it means she's by him," Loki snarls at her, knowing he's hit her weak spot. Though, her reaction to said remark isn't what he was really expecting at all. She doesn't move or say anything. She really does merely ignore him and he really hates that because now it he doesn't have anything that works to hold over her head anymore.

He sighs then grins because now everything is coming together. For just as she rises an eyebrow at him, there is a loud explosion coming from somewhere near the command center. She wants to go help but knows she can't because someone has to stand guard over Loki and not just any one can do that. She just smiles at him as he glares hatefully at her, a glare promising revenge.

Now, as Tora's making her way to Loki's cell early that morning, Hawkeye and Lex are making the final preparations. Lex smirks as she realizes that Liberty Raine is coming along as well. Lex, looking at Hawkeye, merely asks, "Hawkeye, why is Liberty Raine coming?" He looks up from whatever it is that he's doing and replies, "She's coming as an added protection for you. I'm not taking any chances on you being harmed or taken from me by anyone here or anyone there."

Her smirk turns into a grin at this as she realizes she can make good on her word now. "Well then, if we are all set, lets hit the road," Raine states as she heads towards the waiting jet with Lex and the others following behind. Lex is pulled into Hawkeye's lap with Raine taking the only seat next to him, leaving the rest for the others to have. Hawkeye does it this way because one, he's got her in his lap, right where he wants her and secondly, she's nowhere near any of the man on board. Lex just smiles at Hawkeye's protectiveness, though she really doesn't mind even if she should. Not one bit.

Once they are near the Helicarrier, Hawkeye moves Lex off his lap and into his now vacant seat, where she watches him pullout his bow and a timed explosion arrow. The cargo bay doors open as Hawkeye moves into position. With a skilled and precise hand, Hawkeye calculates the wind and air speed then takes aim and releases nailing his target, the ship's side. Lex just merely watches with great interest because she loves seeing exactly why he's called Hawkeye each and every time.

Within moments, the arrow explodes and they are able to land the jet on the carrier's landing strip. They move out and sneak into the carrier through the air decks as Hawkeye gives out the orders of where everyone needs to be when they begin. Lex, Hawkeye, and Raine make their way towards the command center, where they stop and wait for the right moment to strike.

Please read and review. Now, there will be a surprise in the next chapter but I'm not saying what it is. Mainly because you will all just have to wait and see. HEHE. I know I'm mean. Now, if you guys do I have ideas you would like to see happen, just pm me or state it in a review and I will see what I can do about adding it. Until next time, enjoy.


	11. The Line between Love and War

Well, here it is the next chapter in my ever growing story.

Guys, I have all the reviews I've gotten from you all. I would like to thank Psycho17 though. I love you're reviews so thanks for the inspiration.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything about or dealing with the Avengers or Marvel in anyway. I can only wish though.

I hope you all enjoy the little surprise I left at the end. Please enjoy and review.

Chapter 10 – The Line between Love and War

All's fair in love and war or so they say. To agree is to simply say that anything goes though it may not always be as straightforward as that. Now, to disagree is to say what the hell is worth protecting, let alone worth fighting for. There're many who agree to disagree, only because they are either too damn scared to simply take the risk or they don't have anything they deem worthy in the first place. It isn't easy to fight for love or for duty and very few seem to be capable at all. Now, for those who don't or merely won't, they're the ones that live in a more defined reality. A reality to which most of the world seems to live, yet a given few defy this sense of normality just as they defy the very laws to which our reality is set.

The ones that defy this reality are the ones that seem to take a stand against something, a stand that shows this very world just what they're made of. Now, most of these people seem to work for SHIELD, the very place that seems to make the impossible possible. One could even go as far as to say SHIELD lives outside the definite laws of reality. This is only because they have agents with such skill sets that just seem to be siding more on the supernatural side of things anyway.

Though, there're many agents in SHIELD, only a handful seem to make it to the top becoming the best of the best. Now, Lex and Hawkeye are seen as the best in their field, though they're at this present time working once again against SHIELD as Hawkeye's moment to strike has come. Lex watches in a terrifying awe as a few men begin the attack by tossing a grenade into the room just seconds before in blows. Giving Hawkeye the cover he needs to release a few arrows into random SHIELD agents before pulling out a specialty one that he sends right into a socket thus effectively shutting down engine four.

Lex smirks as she hears Fury yelling into his mic. She knows it's at Tony because one, she knows Tony's the only one who can get under Fury's skin so easily and secondly, she hears him telling Tony to get one of the engines up back up and quickly. She sighs at the fact that she has once again betrayed SHIELD but this time she has good reasoning for doing so. She's made a promise to Hawkeye, therefore can't or well, won't go against it. She can't turn her back on him plus she isn't really in much of a position to stop him right now anyway because one, he isn't really the Hawkeye she knows anymore and secondly, he's still physically a lot stronger than her. Now that she thinks about it, her first reasoning would actually be the reason she knocks some sense back into him, anyway.

Though, that thought does have her smiling because if she really did want to stop him she could and everyone knows it. Possessed or not, Hawkeye would always listen to her. She's one of few to have that kind of hold over him. Now, once Hawkeye sees his arrow hit its target, he turns around, heading towards the detention level. She stays were she is for just a moment, Liberty Raine by her side. She then smirks knowing that she's about to break her promise as well as betray Hawkeye once more. Now is the time to put her plan into action and free Raine and Hawkeye from Loki once and for all.

With a smile, she waits for what's only a few seconds but long enough for him to get a good distance from her. She only makes her way after him once she's heard Fury's orders to stop Hawkeye at any cost. With a mischievous grin, she follows Hawkeye until just the right moment before making her move. Her grin turns into a sweet smile as she makes her way to stand in front of him, halting his movements altogether. She looks deep into his eyes and with a sigh, she speaks, "Hawkeye, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. Please forgive me for this but you're not going anywhere." He looks at her confused, unsure of just what she's doing. "Lex, what exactly are you doing?" he asks in a very mystified tone.

He doesn't understand why she's doing this. Why is she standing in front of him, stopping him from completing his mission? He just doesn't understand what she's thinking, let alone what she's doing right now. Though, at her next words, he completely understands what she's trying to accomplish. "I'm stopping you from harming anyone else here. I can't let you do this Hawkeye. You'll have to fight me if you want to get passed," her voice is soft yet firm as she holds her ground against him.

Now Hawkeye, who truly loves her, knows he couldn't harm her but damn it, she's standing between him and mission and that really just won't do, girlfriend or not. "Lex, really you don't want to do this. Just step aside and let me pass," he states in that commanding tone of voice causing Lex' eyes narrow at him. "Oh, hell no, Hawkeye. I'm not letting anyone else get hurt if I can do something about it. You'll regret this and you know it. Don't try and get pass me because you won't like how it'll end," her voice is all but shouting as she stands her ground against him.

Hawkeye glares at her and just shakes his head. That's it, she's done it now. He's not going to stand by and let her talk to him like this, so Hawkeye draws his arrows on her thus causing a fight breaks out between them. Her moves are quick and swift as a gentle breeze in the night as she ducks and dodges his blows while all the same landing blows of her own until she accidently causes him to hit his head on the metal hand rail. This knocks him to the ground where he tries to get up, in a complete daze as he mutters her name before she nails him in the nose, hard enough to break it and knock him out cold. "Oh Hawkeye, I'm sorry for this," she speaks with tears in her eyes.

Now, meanwhile before Lex and Hawkeye start their infamous battle that will be talked about for ages, Tora's down at Loki's cell, guarding him. Her ears perk up the moment she hears and feels the explosion. This causes her to take her eyes off Loki for only a brief moment as she looks around the area. Though it's a moment too long, for once her gaze settles back on him, her eyes darken slightly at the smile he's wearing that makes her nervous on the inside. She isn't about to show him any emotion this time around because she learned that lesson the first she was here. She isn't about to make that mistake again.

With her eyes on Loki, she doesn't notice the few men sneaking up on her until it's too late. She is quickly overcome and subdued. As one of the men holds her captive, she watches as the other walks over to the control panel and just stares at it. She grins because it's easy to understand. The guy doesn't have a clue how to work it so Loki ain't getting out anytime soon. Well that is, until the one holding her drags her over to it forcefully shoving her, knocking her into it before snarling, "Alright girl. Open the door and we won't harm you," She just merely stares at him in that 'What the hell are you thinking because there's no damn way' look as she rolls her eyes.

The other man, the one who couldn't figure out how to open the damn door in the first place, leans in and whispers evilly in her ear, "Help us or I'll kill your pretty sister. I won't just kill her though I'll play with her a bit first. Then I'll make it slow and painful as you watch. Now we'll leave her be if you'll just help us." Tora's eyes darken dangerously and the venomous look in them speaks volumes to the three men there but she does what they ask and opens the door, if only to protect her baby sister.

Now, once the door is opened, the man closest to her throws her to the ground and walks over to Loki. Loki grins once more, only for that grin to grow into a smile at the sight of his spear which the one the threatened her sister holds out to him. Loki takes it and turns to her, placing the tip of the spear on her chest. Loki tempts to place her under his control but it back fires on him and he only gains partial control.

She merely smirks and attacks the two men besides Loki. She manages to repay the favor they have bestowed upon her, in other words she kicked their asses to within an inch of their lives. Then turns on Loki and fights against him until Thor and Coulson show up. The appearance of Thor ends with him and Tora getting trapped in the cell together. Though the only reason they even got trapped in the first place was because Coulson was being a little too good at his job. This results in Coulson's untimely death and Loki laughs at it all. "Well, look at this. My dear brother and the demon tramp trap together in the cell designed for the monster of all monsters? Now this is priceless. It's time to finish this and complete my plans once and for all," Loki says in a very cocky tone then pushes the release button, sending them free falling.

Now, this brings the story back to where it left off with Lex knocking her beloved out cold and on his ass as she reports Hawkeye has been sedated. She stands there for a few moments, looking over the railing at the ground below her just watching. Her mind thinking over the course of events these past few weeks that have led to this precise moment. With one last thought, she watches as a few agents drag Clint away.

The moment Clint is gone; Lex takes off in search of her sister. It's during this little quest of her's that a few things happen. The first being that Loki goes running by her without ever noticing her presence to which she's very grateful for. Though this is mainly because if she were to be caught by Loki, Clint might actually have her head for it.

The other thing that happens is that she sees an old friend and trusted ally. Jasmine Cross still looks the same as she did the day they first met. Lex shakes her head and grins because Jasmine has always been one for the boldest fashion statements. That and never wearing the SHIELD issued uniforms either. Then again, this is who taught her that in the first place. She just smiles and continues her search all the while thinking over what she's going to say to Steve when they see each other later on because she does still have to free Raine after all.

Please read and review. I hope to hear from you all soon. Until then enjoy.


	12. To Love and To Lose

Okay, I'm really sorry to took me so long to update. I had a bad case of writers block. My friend literally helped me over come it when she gave me the idea on how to start it. I literally wrote the first paragraph on my iPod which is funny. Though, I do hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimers: I do not own anything related to the avengers nor marvel. I do not profit from this story. It's writing for pure fun.

Chapter 11** –** Tolove and To Lose

Everyone knows it and everyone's heard it. That same stupid line where it's better to love and lose than to never love at all or some stupid bullshit like that. Yeah, well that's all good and shit except they're forgetting one damn thing. They forget all the pain that comes with it. All the pain that comes with losing that one thing you hold so dear. They forget that no matter how many ways you look at it, no matter how many times it plays out in the mind, there's always one thing that stays the same. The ones we lose are never coming back. Though, that's not always the case for some. For you see, some like Captain America do get a somewhat second or even third chance to gain back the ones who was stolen from them. Now, keep in mind that The Captain knew about only one of these so called chances because the other was kept from even him. Though, that is just how most secret government agencies seem to work these days.

Though, some of these secret agencies are so secretive that their very secrets have secrets much like that of Nick Fury, current director of SHILED, one of the most secretive government agencies around. Though, if it wasn't for SHIELD, Captain America and Liberty Raine probably never would have been found. It's also more likely that even Tora and Alexia probably would have been caught by their parents and turned into perfect soldiers to which neither would have likely ever met the two men who currently hold their very hearts.

It's these thoughts that have Lex smiling as she makes her way through the Helicarrier, looking for Tora and Liberty Raine. She does have a promise to keep after all and she's not one to break her word. She hopes to find Raine first before she runs into Rogers that is. She's still not sure just how she's going to tell him either because really how do you tell someone who has been led to believe that the girlfriend they thought was dead for the past few months is in actuality still very much alive and working for the enemy? Lex lets out a sigh, thinking of how she's going to keep her promise as she continues on her way.

It doesn't take her long to find Raine as she's standing guard over Clint's room. Lex just smiles and shakes her head as she walks over. "Ms. Raine, would you please come with me?" Lex asks as she watches Raine's expression. She smiles more when Raine looks at her before she nods, walking over to her. Lex shakes her head when Raine bows to her and Lex knows this her way of showing her that she still sees Lex as in command. Lex nods slightly I return, leading the walk through the carrier now in search of the Rogers and Tora. As they make their way through the carrier, Jasmine sees Lex and calls her over."Lex, I've got some big ass news for you. First is, did you hear that Bruce hulked out and get into a fight with a jet before it blew up and threw him who knows where?" Jasmine says all the while, grabbing Lex by the shoulders in her excitement. "Jas, you need to calm down and no, I haven't. I've been a little busy the last few hours," comes Lex' reply. Jas just grins widely before frowning which has Lex looking at her in concern. "Jas, what's wrong?" Lex questions as she's forced to wait on Jas. "Lex, I'm so sorry about your sister. I know this must be hard for you. But know, I'm here if you need me," Jasmine replies squeezing Lex' shoulders in comfort.

"Jas, what do you mean? What happened to my sister?" Lex' tone goes from confused to panicked in under a minute as her eyes widen. Jasmine tilts her head slightly in confusion before realization sets in. The reason for why she had no idea about Bruce and why she has no idea what's happened to her sister. Jas sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose in frustration. Lex wouldn't have any idea what's happened to everyone on board, not with what she's been dealing with that is. Jas just feels like kick herself because now everything makes more sense. Lex has been dealing with Hawkeye this whole time. Dealing with a brainwashed boyfriend is no easy feat; then again knocking said boyfriend unconscious can't be either. "Lex, she was locked in Hulk's cell. She was fighting against Loki and lost. When Thor came to help, they were locked in there together. Loki released the cage. Last I heard, they're free falling towards earth as we speak," Jas says as softly and quietly as she can.

The look on Lex' face is painful enough and she just doesn't have the heart to hurt her more than she's already been through in the last few weeks. Jas sighs thinking about her own idiot boyfriend and knows just what kind of pain Lex is in. If she lost Tony like that, she's not sure she would've been able to handle things nearly as well as Lex has. She smiles gently at the tearful look and pulls her into a hug when the tears spill over, running like rivers down her cheeks. Lex clings to her as she cries for her sister and prays silently to every god she knows to protect them and bring her sister back safely.

"Thanks for telling me Jas," Lex whispers as she gently pulls away, wiping away all trace of her tears. "You have any idea where I might find the Captain?" Jas merely grins and sighs. Typical Lex, always trying to be brave even when it seems like all is lost. Jas' grin grows wider and she nods as she speaks, "Of course, I'll show you the way." Lex smiles slightly and follows, only after making sure that Raine is too. It doesn't take them long but the place they end up isn't one she's wants to be anywhere near though, knowing that this is the very place where the cell built to contain the Hulk was. Meaning that this is the place where Thor and her sister were before they decided to free fall from the damn Helicarrier. She swears they've been hanging around Tony too much because they're now starting to act as impulsive and reckless as him.

Then again, she's not all that surprised since Jasmine's his girlfriend. She should know by now that most of the people she knows are just as reckless and quick to act without thinking as Tony Stark. She grins and tells Raine to wait outside before following Jas into the room. She watches with a smile as Jas walks over to Tony, placing a gentle but passionate kiss to Tony's lips. Her way of trying to comfort him given recent events. Lex nods slight to Jas before heading over to where Steve's standing. "Steve, I need to tell you something and I'm not sure just how to begin on this," Lex whispers, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious.

Steve looks at her and smiles before stating, "Lex, you can tell me anything. I'm here for you if you need to talk to someone. I know you're close to Hawkeye and Black Widow but know you have me for a friend as well. I'm here for you whenever you need." "Thanks Steve. I know but some things just need to be handling alone," she says in a soft tone, smiling at him. "But thanks, it's nice to know I have others to turn to when needed.""Now what is it that you wish to speak about?" She smiles gently at his question and nods as she begins, "Now, what I need to say is this. What would you say if I told you that Liberty Raine isn't dead but is in fact alive and standing right outside the door?" She waits for his reply, knowing what it's most likely to be already.

"Well, I'm not sure I would believe you because they would tell me. They would have told me she was alive, wouldn't they?" he questions at the end. Lex sighs and shakes her head. "No. Not at all. They're not the kind of agency to do so. They have their secrets. Hell most of their secrets have secrets but I'm sure you've figured that out already haven't you?" she questions and knows the answer when he won't look her in the eyes. She smiles and walks over to the door. With her hand on the handle, she pauses and looks at him before replying, "Steve, just know that right now she's not the same woman you once knew." She opens the door and motions for Raine to come in. Steve gasps in surprise when he finally lays eyes on her. How the hell could the keep this from him. How the hell dare they keep her from him. All this time they knew she was alive and never said a word. "Why? How? What the hell is going on?" he all but shouts and Raine doesn't make a move because really, she merely doesn't know what's going on nor does she really care.

Steve's shouting causes Tony and Jas to look over at him. "Steve, what's with all the shouting?" Tony states not yet noticing Raine standing there by Lex. "She was found by SHEILD the same time as you but kept from you because she was seen as working for the enemy at the time," Lex states as she looks over at Tony, who nods. "I showed it to her myself a while back," Tony says and Steve sighs, knowing that if Stark found it then it must be true. "No, that's not true. She was good again when the plane went down," he begins then realizes that she wouldn't know what really happened back then. This is mainly because no one did, no one at all.

He turns his gaze from Raine to Lex before settling back on Raine once more. "I had managed to turn her back. I had freed her from Red Skull's control at the last minute. We had realized our feeling for each other right as the plane went down. She literally became my girlfriends minutes before the plane crushed. What's happened to her? Lex, what's wrong with her? Why does she look as if she doesn't know me?" he questions softly, so softly that Lex isn't sure she heard him. "Loki saw use for her and placed her under the power of the Tesseract in the same manor he used on Hawkeye." She pauses then, her thoughts drifting towards Clint as her eyes start to water. She wipes them away before continuing," She's still under he's control as we speak and I know of only one way to free her." She has mischievous smirk as she says all this.

Steve looks at her in confusion, not sure what to say to that. "Lex, how? How can I free her? Please you have to tell me how?" he pleads and Lex' smirk turns into a smile as she nods. Her reply isn't what he was expecting though. "Cognitive Recalibration." "What? Just what does that mean?" he asks not sure what she means by that. "You need to hit her really hard in the head, Steve," she says gently, knowing just what his response is going to be. "No. I can't do that to her. Lex, there has to be another way. Please, tell me there's another way?" he beg, hoping there is another but knowing deep inside there isn't.

"I'm sorry, Steve. There isn't any other way. I wish there was but this is the only way I know for sure works. You need to do this. I know, trust me I know you don't but if you want the girl you fell in love with back, you need to do this," her voice shakes as she speaks and Steve can hear the sadness in her tone. He nods, knowing that she wouldn't tell him to do it if she knew any other way out.

He sighs and nods to her. "Ok, I'll do it. I'm sorry, Becky," he whispers as he walks over to where he's placed his shield, grabbing it and throwing it right at her head. He watches as she drops like a sack of potatoes before running over to her. He gently picks her up and heads towards the door. He smiles and nods in Lex' direction before making his exit. Lex sighs and lets the tears fall because today has been one hell of a day. She nods to Jas and Tony before taking her leave, heading back to Clint's room so she can be there when he comes too. She misses her man, badly right now.

I hope that you guys enjoy the story. Please read and review. Until next time, Enjoy.


	13. A Sudden Turn of Events

Okay, everyone I'm sorry this took so long. I've gotten busy over the last few weeks what with work and my only crazy as life too. LOL. Well, anyway, there's the long awaited chapter 12.

As always, this was a fun chapter to write but then again, something interesting happens. Though, I did focus a bit more on Tora and Thor with in this one. Tell me what you all think please?

Disclaimers: I don't own anything related to avengers or marvel comics. I can wish though. I do own Tora and Lex though.

Chapter 12 - A Sudden Turn of Events

Everyone knows that cliché line that everything happens for a reason or some nonsense like that. What with all the pain and sadness, all the happiness and joy, then add onto it, all the shit in between and nothing begins to make sense. It's then that the normal or really the general idea of normality is seen in a more open light. There are many who'd agree and many who won't but this is only because no one wants to admit that there might be more at work in their daily lives then they want to give credit to. It's this idea that has the world believing in the power that seeing is believing which leads them to simply choice to ignore what is really right in front of them. That maybe, just maybe the gods and goddesses as we know may in actuality truly exist because Loki and Thor sure do.

Now, speaking of Thor, Tora and him are still currently free falling from the Hulk proof cell that Loki released. The situation at hand isn't one they would wish on their worst enemy. Okay so maybe Tora would wish this upon Loki but that's only because of all the shit he's currently put everyone she cares about through. That being said doesn't really help them in their current predicament though only because Thor really has no idea just how to free them before they become pancakes. That is until Thor's hammer, Mjolnir cracks the glass a bit and Thor gets one very stupid and totally crazy idea.

This idea just happens to involve the use of Mjolnir, to which gets put into motion almost as soon as the idea comes. Which isn't by far the most brilliant idea he's ever had but hey, who's counting. He turns his attention to Tora, whose arm he grabs the moment she lands next to him. He pulls her in close, getting into position with his feet on the glass, as he awaits the moment to come. It comes almost a few seconds later when he jumps, using Mjolnir to break the already cracked glass. Although now free from the cage, they have only solved a portion of the problem. As the other being how in the hell they're going to land safely without killing themselves. Then again, Thor's a god so dying won't come so easy to him but Tora; well Tora ain't so she could. He gets another rather crazy idea and tightens his hold on her.

Thor sighs and moves his body so that when the impact comes, he'll be the one to land first. As he gets into position, he looks at Tora and smiles slightly. He likes the complete trust she's showing him by letting him take absolute control over the situation but knows that this whole circumstance has to be pissing her off just as much as it is for him. Loki will be punished for what he's done, that includes what's he's done to Tora's sister as well. Loki will pay but for now, Thor needs to concentrate on the current situation at hand. This just happens to be landing them safely, only because the ground is getting steadily closer. It isn't long before they crush land, sliding along the ground until they come to a complete stop. The moment they stop, Thor lifts his head slightly, looking down at Tora whose head is still hidden in his chest.

He smiles when she lifts her head from his chest and looks up at him. "Are we safe now?" she whispers gently. His smile grows as he nods then whispers, "Yes, are you okay?" the genuine concern in his tone shocks her because this is all so new to her. Everything that's been going on lately, everything that's happened has her a little freaked out. All this kindness from Thor is a little more than she's able to handling but that's only because after everything she's been through with her parents, it's to be expected. "I'm fine, Thor. Thanks for the rescue though. I was almost a Tora pancake," she whispers as she blushes and giggles a bit at her comment. She smiles at him and starts to climb to her feet, though the moment she puts pressure on her leg, she collapses.

Thor's up and there before she can hit the ground. It's only then that Thor notices the fairly bad cut Tora has going from her knee to her kneel. He sets her down gently, making sure she's comfortable before setting to work on patching her up. He takes off his cloak and tares the bottom edge, using that as a bandage. He gently wraps it, making sure it's clean and has stopped bleeding. Once he's done, he looks up at her and with a smile, speaks softly, "There you go, my lady."

It's this act of kindness that has her at a complete disadvantage due to everything that's happened. Though, she wouldn't it for anything in the world. This brings a smile to her face as she mumbles a thanks and blushes at the look in Thor's eyes. "What?" she mumbles and is shocked though by his reply. "Nothing. You just look very beautiful." He then places a soft but sweet kiss upon her cheek only to cause her to become cuter as her cheeks grow redder. He looks up and notices a certain look in her eyes. "Is something wrong, Tora?" he asks her softly, only to smile when she looks at him. "No. I'm sorry. It's just not many people are this nice to me is all," she murmurs then pauses, only to grin widely as she gets to her feet. She's forced to lean in him slightly due to her injury but continues speaking, "Anyway, we should head back to town."

Thor's a bit confused by this but nods anyway, not knowing what else to do. "Right, hang on to me and I'll fly us there," he states matter of factly. He grins as she wraps her arms around his neck, holding on tightly. Her cheeks turn bright red in color as she blushes slightly from this. He wraps one arm around her waist while the other swings Mjolnir before holding it straight, taking off into the sky. Se gasps slightly, seeing the ground below her; unconsciously tighten her hold on him as they make their way to their destination.

Meanwhile, as Thor and Tora are doing their free falling stunt, Les has finally made her way back for Clint's room. AS she enters, making her way over to Clint's bedside, her thoughts are going over everything that's happened in recent days from her finding Clint in Germany to now, seeing him fight against Loki. She sighs, spacing out a bit as her mind thinks things over. Adding to it, the new of her sister's current situation, throws her mind into deeper chaos. As her internal battle rages on, she doesn't notice the thrashing Clint as he fights for control. It isn't until he moans; bringing her back to the real world that she notices Clint's struggles.

She's by his side in an instant, as he's eyes snap open. Though his eyes, still icy blue in color, he blinks a few times as they begin to turn back to their normal state. He struggles against the restraints, tilting his head back as he starts to calm. He turns his head, looking at his lovely girlfriend in the eyes. He smiles slightly as he feels her squeeze his hand just as he speaks. "Lex?" he asks, knowing it'll bring her closer to him. To which it does as she leans in, placing one hand on the bed for balance. The other never letting go of Clint. Her face is mere inches from him when she whispers gently, "Yea. It's me, Clint." She lets go of his hand, much to his disappointment in order to release him from the restraints. He sits up, pulling her into his lap as he whispers gently in her ear, "I'm so sorry, Lex. I'm so very sorry." She smiles and leans into his chest for slight comfort.

She pulls away from him, if only to looking him square in the eyes before speaking, "For what, Clint? You have nothing to be sorry for." He wraps her in his arms as she speaks, sighing but telling her anyway. "For all of this. For everything that I've done and for everything I've put you through," his voice is so soft that she has a hard time hearing him but she does get enough to know what he means. "Clint, I played my part in this too. Though, I did all I could to warn them. None of this was your fault. The blame for all of this goes to Loki," her voice is so soft and gentle as she pulls him in close, holding him tightly to her, swearing to always be there for him no matter the cost.

He nods and smiles gently at her, tightening his hold on her more. (1) "But Lex, how did you get him out?" he asks gently, lying his head upon her shoulder. She grins and giggles at his actions before she says anything at all. (1) "Cognitive recalibration, Clint. Meaning that I hit you really hard in the head," she frowns as she says this because hitting him was the hardest thing she's had to do. She sighs and lays her head on top of his. She just wishes she could've done more to help him than she had.

Clint hears her sigh and lifts his head. He sees the sad look in her eyes and knows she's feeling guilty over what's happened. He sighs, running his hand up and down her cheek in comfort. "Lex, what's happened wasn't your fault either. You said it yourself, Lex. You did all you could to warn them. Therefore, you aren't to blame either. Like you said, the blame is all on Loki. Though, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose," (1) he says softly as to reassure her in much the same way she did for him. She's always been his rock, his reason for being after all. (1) "Now, you sound like you," Lex' voice is just above a whisper as she smiles a ghost of a smile for him.

"Lex, we have to go though. I know where they plan to be at," Clint mumbles as he moves his hand from her cheek to her arm. She smiles at his gentleness, lacing her hand on his cheek. "Get cleaned up first. You look like hell," she murmurs as she smiles softly at him. He fakes a hurt look at her before getting from the bed. Though, before he goes anywhere, he pulls her from the bed and into his awaiting arms. There he holds and kisses her passionately. She smiles into the kiss and moans as he pulls her even closer, wrapping both arms around her waist. "Now, this is the Clint I've missed," she whispers in his ear. He smiles at this, moving so he can look her in the eyes before getting down on one knee. She looks confused when he grabs her hand.

"Me too, Lex. Me too. I've missed this and I've missed you. Lex, when this is all over please do me the honor of marrying me?" he asks as her eyes go wide in shock. "You want to marry me?" she asks in surprise because she had no idea he wanted this. Since they're been together for nearly five year and he's never hinted towards this. He's knows she never thought this would have or could have happened. He knows this because he knows her; she's wanted this for a few years now. He's just a little slow to realizing it is all. "I have for the longest time," he says and looks at her. He sees her smiling face and grins, knowing her answer already. "Oh my god, yes Clint, yes. I will. I will marry you," says in surprise and jumps into his awaiting arms. He smiles and places a one carat diamond with two pink, half carat sapphires next to it, on her finger just as Tasha knocks.

She's grinning once Clint has opened the door. Lex just blushes as Tasha all but shoves Clint out of the way, grabbing Lex' hand to look the ring over. "Nice choice, Clint. I prove and by the way, congratulations to you both. It's about damn time, though," she states, looking at Clint with a mischievous grin because she knows Lex can hear all this. Clint glares at her before looking at Lex, who merely smiles at him before walking over to the door. "I'll leave you two to talk. I'll be back in awhile. Don't have to much fun," she grins and leaves the room. Clint and Tasha just smile because they both know she's only leaving so their conversation will stay between just them.

1. there were a few of the lines from the movie.

Please read and review. I hope you all liked my little twist. Surprised? I really hope so. Anyway, until next time, Later and enjoy.


	14. In and Outs and In-betweens

Sorry it took so long guys. I've been dealing with a lot of stress lately. That and life got busy for me so I hadn't had time to focus on this. But here it is. The long awaited Chapter 13.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything what so ever in relation to Avengers or Marvel. I own Lex, Tora, Jas, and Via.

Chapter 13 - In and Outs and In-betweens

Living our lives to the fullest ain't easy but then again, no one ever said it's supposed to be either. After all, the things one says and does doesn't define who they are, it merely defines the path they've chosen thus far. A path that'll lead one down a dark and lonely road, only to find oneself in the heart of something completely surreal. A place where the impossible is quite possible, a place where the shadows of the past make one stronger. It's here that Clint finds himself in the mitts of chaos, surrounded by darkness. Where a light shines above it all, a light that tells him even when all seems lost there's always hope. It's this thought that has him smiling as he watches her leave, the swaying of her hips as she walks out the door before turning his attention back towards Tasha. Glaring, he furiously states, "Just that the hell does that mean?"

Tasha just smiles deviously before replying in the sweetest, most caring tone she can summon. "You bought that ring months ago, Clint," she says in a singsong voice with just a hint of a sarcastic undertone to it. Which Clint knows to mean he took his sweet ass time, equaling out to be that he took damn long in the first place. He just smiles and shakes his head, not sure how to explain to her just how he feels about all this. "Tash, I know. I just hadn't found the right time until now. I mean it's a bit hard to do when you're possessed," he states again but this time, he looks away, frowning. Tasha knows what this means and merely shakes her head. He's doing it again, he's blaming himself for things that are and were beyond his control.

"Damn it, Clint. You need to stop blaming yourself for all this. It wasn't your fault but then again, you're just too thick headed to see that. You're too damn stubborn to see what's right in front of you. I get it now. You're just scared, too damn scared to admit that maybe, just for once, you might actually be in love," she growls at him, knowing this is one of the few ways to get through that pigheaded head of his. Clint just glares in shock at her before replying, "I wasn't scared. Why would I be? I have no reason too. None at all," he states in a determined voice, only to falter at the end.

He looks at her and sees her shrug which causes him to sigh in response. He knows she's right, she always is when it comes to Lex but it's just hard to admit what with his kind of past and all. After all, losing one's parents at such a young age and so suddenly would causes issues for anyone but Clint's learning. Little by little, with the help of Tasha and Lex, he's learning how to commit and to trust. That's why the thought of how close he came to losing Lex scared him into taking the next step He knows Tasha knows, he knows she can relate to this. How terrifying it can be, how fearful it is to come so close to losing the one person that means the world to them. That's Lex to him and Bruce to her, not that she'll admit to that crush just yet.

This is why he took his chance to show Lex that he's truly cares, that she's become his world. By placing that ring upon her finger, he took that next step in their relationship. "Okay, so I was but can you blame me? I mean with everything that's happened, I've realized just how easily I could've lost her," he states as his voice shakes. Though, it's because to him, the reality of it all is a little too close to home. He looks at her and sighs. He looks down until he feels her hand upon his shoulders.

Looking up, their eyes meet, speaking more than words ever could. She knows, she knows how one recklessly clever girl wormed her way into his heart. How she became his world before Clint even realized it but the thing he hasn't realize is that he's become her's. After all, Lex did turn her back on SHIELD, on them for him. She stood by his side throughout all of it, did everything she could to save him. Yeah, Tasha knows Clint's Lex' everything by now. Of course, her friends and family mean the world to her, they always will. It's just that Clint, well Clint's on a whole other level.

A soft tapping on the door bring Tasha out of her thoughts and back to reality. She looks around noticing that Clint's nowhere to be seen, having made his way to the bathroom to freshen up. Again there's a soft knock and Tasha makes her way over. Hand on the handle, the bathroom door opens revealing a freshly showered Clint, a concerned look in his eyes. Their eyes lock and she nods slightly, answering his unspoken question. Tasha's attention turns back to the door when there's another gentle knock before she's opens it.

Meanwhile, the moment Lex leaves the room, she lends against the door thinking everything over, everything that's happened until now. After all, the gorgeous ring on her finger is proof everything's going to be alright. Looking at her ring, she smiles and makes her way towards Steve's quarters, where she knows Raine to be. It's on the way that she runs into an old friend she hasn't seen in years. She smiles on her face brightens at this, causing Lex to run over to her. "Oh my god, Via, it's been a long time. Geez, I haven't seen you since I joined up with Tasha and Clint. When the hell did you get back? Last I heard, you were off in Italy taking on Crossfire," Lex goes a mile a minute before stopping, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry!"

"No, no, don't be, Lex. I mean, you are right. I was until I got called in for the whole Loki thing. How is Clint by the way? I heard about what happened to him," she says calmly. Only to laugh slightly at the twinkle in Lex' eyes at the mention of Clint's name. Though, that's when she notices the ring and she breaks out into a full blown smile. "Well, then, I guess he's doing better if he's proposed. Though, I'm shocked that Clint Barton, mister hides from his problems finally got the balls to do it. Well, then again, I shouldn't be all that surprised. He's dating you, after all," she says before Lex can get a word in. She continues once again, saying" Well, I got to get going. Hill needs me on the bridge."

Via then takes her leave, heading down the hall and out of sight. "Same old Via. She hasn't changed a bit. Still doesn't let me get a word in edge wise," Lex mutters to herself. She smiles and shakes her head before continuing on her way. She finally gets to Steve's quarters only to see Tony standing in the doorway. "Tony, what the hell are you doing?" she questions, startling him into awareness. "Take a look for yourself! It's rather amusing actually," Tony states in a thrilled tone as he steps aside to let her see.

Giving Tony a skeptical look, she steps into room, only to stop and stare at the sight before her. "Oh my god, what the hell is happening here?" she mutters in shock. Anyone would be if they were to see the sight before her, what with every object in the room flying around and poor the Captain hiding in the corner. Now, as her eyes land on Raine's tossing form upon Steve's bed, everything clicks into place. How could you forget that Raine's a telekinetic. With that thought in mind, she walks in, making her way over to Steve. Ducking and dodging, she stands before Steve then kneels in front of him.

"Just what in the hell are you doing? Are you hiding here? In a corner?" she questions in astonishment. Ducking yet another object, she sighs and places her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not hiding from her. I'm just not crazy enough to try and move closer just yet. Though, how did you do that? You duck and dodge like you know their coming long before they do," he questions in curiosity. Lex just smirks at him and nods. "That's because I do, kind of," she pauses. Though at he's confused expression, continues on.

"It's like this. For me, I feel everything that goes on around me, so to speak." Lex notices Steve looks even more baffled than before. "What I mean is I feel the elemental energy. I know what each of the elements feel like when no one's around verse what they feel like when something or someone is there. Like right now, there's a shift in the way the air feels. That shift becomes greater when the objects come closer to me. I also know where every object is at any given moment. This is really the only way I know who To explain it," she whispers and smiles sadly because she knows Steve's not really going to get it, no one ever does.

Though, Steve's response does come at quite a shock to her. "I get it. You have a connection to the elements in a way that very few can understand. I get it, really. She's just like you, you know. She has this great power that those with an evil heart seem to be drawn to. It seems to be the same for you. You both have a connection to things around you that make you a target more than the rest of us. Oh!" he pauses but before he can continue Tony interrupts.

"I get it too. You're just like Jas as well. The way she has a connection to every mind around her, it's just like the connection you have to the elements," he says softly causing Lex to smile once again. "Tony, Steve, thanks. It's nice to know others besides Tora, Tasha, and Clint understands that. Understand what it's like for me," she says quietly causing a small smile to grace Tony and Steve's faces. Though that's before Tony notices the ring upon a certain finger and his smile turns into a mischievous grin.

"Tony, before you say a word, let's take this conversation into the hall," she whispers and turns to Steve, nodding at him and taking her leave. "Lex, wait. Thank you for saving her. You brought her back to me and for that I'm forever in your debt," he speaks so sincerely that she can't help but smile in return. "It was no trouble at all but all I did was merely brought her here. You're the one who freed her from…" she stops at the sound of every object crushing to the floor.

Steve goes running to Raine's side and she quietly slips out, giving them some privacy. She smiles as she watches Raine's eyes brighten at the something Steve tells her but a voice from behind causes her to squeak in surprise. "Geez, Tony warn someone next time," she glares trying to hide her embarrassment at being surprised. "Sorry, Lex but who's the lucky guy?" he asks. "What? Oh, you mean this?" motioning to the ring on her finger. She laughs and at Tony's nod, explains. "Hawkeye proposed to me. Now, before you ask, yes he's the one who was possessed and attacked the helicarrier," Tony's eyes go wide before softening once again, shaking his head.

"Interesting turn of events. You're marrying bird boy, huh? Mind telling me why I'm just now hearing about you having a boyfriend?" his question has Lex smirking. "Well, for one, you don't need to know. Secondly, my private life is just that, private. Lastly, I wanted to see the look on your face when you found out," she says sweetly. "Tell him if he hurts you, death will be the least of his worries. I've known you for a long time, you're like a little sister to me and no one hurts my family. I'm the one with my name where all the world can see," he smirks before his eyes go wide. "That's it. That's where Loki is. He's at stark tower. Lex, get the others. I'll get Rogers and his girl."

She nods and heads off but not before giving Tony a quick hug. With a smile, he shakes his head. He's known her for years since the day he met Jas. He still remembers that she was the one who had found him in the desert after his kidnapping, Lex being there as her back up. Tony smiles at the memory before turning back to the matters at hand. Tony knocks softly on the door to gain Rogers' attention. "You've been holding out on me, Cap. I can't believe you've kept her from us. Good old stars and stripes does have a secretive side but we'll have time for that later. I know where Loki is and we've got to move quickly," he states as Lex has finally reached Clint's room. She knocks a few times and Tasha finally opens the door. "You two ready to go?" she states cryptically with a wicked grin and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Please read and review. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I promise to not take nearly as long with the nest update. The final battle is near as is the end of this story. Anyway, until next time, Later and enjoy.


	15. The Battle Begins

Disclaimers: I don't owe the Avengers, Marvel does. I do owe Lex, Tora, Via, Becca, and Jas though.

Here's the next chapter. I'm so sorry that it took me so long finish it. I had some stressful things going on which didn't help the writer's block I had but it's up now. This was one of the funnest chapters I have written for this story so far. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 14 –The Battle Begins

Time heals all yet not at all. The haunted memories, the pained filled pasts, and the horrific reminders are an ever present constancy that never diminishes. Though, things fades over time yet remind hidden within the depths of the heart to allude of mistakes never made twice. With the nearly demolished helicarrier, the absence of the ever present Coulson, and the haunted looks of the members on board, have Lex and Tony understanding the truth to these words. As they stand in the doorways, taking in the sights before them, seeing the toll these situations have had.

Lex stands there, watching Clint and Tasha ready themselves for the battle at hand. She can see the pure anguish hidden in the depths of Clint's much too bright blue eyes. The guilt, he's trying way too hard to suppress and then there's Tasha. The anxiety and distress clearly written on her face when she thinks no one notices, though only clear to those who know her well. They're worried, she can tell. What about, she has no idea but that's beside the point at this moment in time. She feels so helpless, helpless and useless with her inability to protect four of the most important people to her. Even though, one of them is dead protecting the only place any of them have ever called home.

It isn't until she feels a hand under her chin lifting up her head, does she realize that she was lost in thought which worries Clint and Tasha even more. She looks up into very vibrant blue eyes of one Clint Barton and smiles, nodding her head at his silent question. She's fine; really she is, for now at least. There'll be time later for her to freak out but for now, she still has a job to do. Moving from the doorway, she looks at them before stating, "You guys ready?" They both nod and Tasha states, "Ready as we'll ever be." She then drags them off towards some destination that only she knows.

Meanwhile, Tony's silently watching Cap and Raine interact, seeing as he did just get her back after all. A small smile appearing on his face as he watches them, clearly amused by how they're dancing around each other both unsure of how the other will react. He's never seen two people go through what they have, only to lose each other than fight so hard to get back to the other. He knows he needs to tell them it's time to leave but he just can't bring himself to do it just yet. Though, he still hasn't quite gotten over the fact that Cap has a girl nor that he kept quiet about her but oh that's about to change. Cap is never living this down, oh no, not with Tony Stark around but he's more surprised that Lex never told him.

Then again, he really shouldn't be because she has always been good at keeping secrets. Maybe that's why Cap told her about Raine but now he's getting ahead of things. With a sigh, he knocks on the door softly, gaining their attention. "Sorry to interrupt but Lex and I have an idea on where Loki is. We need to move out now," he states and takes his leave but not before stopping a few feet from the door. "We'll meet you guys in the cargo bay in half an hour." He then takes his leave and disappears down the hall and around the corner, leaving two very shocked heroes in his wake.

"Becca, I'm so happy to have you back but Stark's right. We have a job to finish but once it's over, we can try to make a fresh start of things," he whispers sweetly in her ear, smiling. He feels her nod against his shoulder before pulling away. "Let's head off then, Steve. Plus, I would like to say thanks to Lex for saving me," Becca says softly. Steve smiles more at this, taking her hand and walking out the door towards the cargo bay. This is where they find everyone, minus Tony who seems to be MIA at the moment.

That and Bruce, Thor and Tora who haven't been on board for a little while due to Loki's attack on the carrier. Tony makes to the cargo bay in record time, especially since he was with Jas, his girlfriend. Though, that was only because he was asking her for help in their upcoming battle against Loki to which she told him that special ops would be there hidden in the shadows. Now, once Tony arrived, Steve and the others high jack a quintjet and follows after Ironman. This just happens to be at the very moment Fury's looking out the window from the command center, he smiles and starts yelling out orders for them to get the ship back online.

Clint, who just so happens to be the one piloting the jet, gets to Stark Tower just in time for them to see Loki throwing Tony out the top floor window. Lex, worried Tony won't have enough time for the mach seven Ironman suit to reach Tony, she yells to Clint, "Hawkeye, open the cargo doors." Clint does as asked and holds the jet steady, nervously waits all the while never taking his eyes off Loki. Tasha, Steve, and Becca, who's safely held in Steve's arms, watch as Lex walks over to the door's edge and leans over.

With a nervous sigh, she takes a deep calming breath; she kneels down holding the side with one hand and with the other, she focuses on making the air around Tony as solid as possible to slow his momentum. She lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding when he becomes Ironman just in time. Sadly, this happens just as Loki decides to attack the jet causing her to lose her balance and fall from the jet, making everyone shout, "Lex!?" "Oh shit!" she screams as she tries desperately to grab the side but to no avail, falling to the ground below.

Clint, who's freaking out when he sees Lex fall, is trying hard to get the jet under control as he spots Ironman speeding toward her. With a sigh of relief, he ends up crush landing the jet. He walks out just in time to see Tony catch her and get her safely to the ground. "Thanks, Tony," she whispers directly into the com-link, her voice a little shaky. She can hear the relief in Tony's voice, "You're welcome, Lex!" He then takes off just as Thor and Tora show up. Thor smiles as he watches Tora run over to her sister, checking her over. "Oh my god, Lex, I've been so worried about you. Is Clint okay? Is he back or…" she trails off when she sees Hawkeye approaching them. Lex, who sees her fiancé ambling over, just smiles before replying, "Yea, sis. He will be. Given time, he will be."

Lex giggles when she feels Clint wrap his arms around her, not wanting to ever let her go. "God, it feels good to have you right where I want you. Here in my arms, forever," he whispers in her ear, making her blush. "Clint now is so not the time for this. We have a job to do but I promise once this is all over, you and I have some catching up to do," she states suggestively. Lex looks up at Tora and winks as she watches her sister take her leave, heading with Thor to take on Loki. Lex mouths be careful before nodding slightly, answering Tora unspoken question. She too will stay as safe as possible given their line of work. Lex sighs when she sees Doctor Selvig has started up that damned portal allowing the damned chitari invasion to begin.

As Thor wraps his arms around her, Tora notices the angered look upon his face. She whispers in his ear as he takes off, heading towards Loki, "You should try and talk to him first." Thor sighs and nods. "I'll try but I can't guarantee anything," he murmurs. She nods, having seen just how pigheaded Loki can be. Once they land, Thor tries to talk but things really don't go as planned. Seeing as Loki, who still blames Thor for all his problems, starts a fight that ends up with Tora turning into her half tiger, half human form.

This brings a smile to Loki's face, as he now gets the fight he wants and so begins one of history's most epic battles of all time. Tora dodges and Thor weaves as Loki throws punch after punch until he lands one hell of a right hook to Tora's jaw, knocking her to the ground in a daze. This only fuels Thor's growing rage and the fight goes on until Loki plays on Thor's sentimentality and stabs him in the side. Loki smiles as he eyes shine with victory before throwing Tora and Thor off the build, only to jump off himself shortly after. Tora and Thor land not so gracefully on the ground.

Now as Steve, Tasha, Clint and Lex battle the chitari on the ground, Becca is battling them in the air; just like Tony the only difference being that she can't fly for long periods of time since it takes a lot of concentration on her part. Now, she can only do this because of Red Skull giving her an additional boost of power straight from the tesseract itself, when she was under his control. So once Becca feels her concentration starting to slip and a decrease in her energy, she lowers herself to the ground. This just so happens to the moment when Bruce makes his grand reappearance.

Though, now with everyone on the ground and present, Cap starts giving out orders and positions. Clint has his nest on one of the mid-level buildings that gives him a clear advantage point, Becca like Clint is on one of the higher level buildings, Tony's on boarder duty, Bruce who is now the Hulk is smashing chitari butt into the buildings, Thor who's trying to close the damned portal with his lightening, Tora is attacking the chitari that are inside the buildings, all the while Lex, Cap and Widow are taking on the chitari on the ground.

Lex should have known things weren't going to end well when she could feel her energy start to drop but like anyone, she simply ignored it for the moment. After all, she has more important things to worry about than her lack of energy. "Cap, I'm not sure I can hold them off for much longer," she states as her wind and earth shields start to falters. Though, seeing a few of them freeze and suddenly explode, she knows Jas aka Novapsy and Visera aka Spellbound were there watching her back. She silently switches channels to theirs. "Thanks you two. I owe you one," she says in amused voice. "Nah, you don't really. You're the leader of special ops. We always have you're back," Visera states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Lex rolls her eyes at that before replying, "Yea, well Via, I can still say thanks. Got to switch back now before Cap realizes I'm no longer on their channel." She doesn't need to hear their reply to know they acknowledge. Though, falling to her knees doesn't help reassure them in the slightest but they both sigh knows just stubborn she can be, both silently thinking to themselves that she better make it out alive.

Lex increases the wind shield all the while using earth to attack and kill the chitari. She grows weaker the longer she does this, worrying both Cap and Widow. As both can she her panting. "Stand down, Lex. Go and find somewhere safe to hide, please?" Steve asks, thinking that she might actually listen to him. "Um, not sure that's possible. I'm not sure there is a safe place to hide," she mutters looking around. "Lex, just do it. I can't have you getting hurt because I would have toe rest of the team, including one very pissed off girlfriend on my ass," he states matter of factly.

Lex just smiles and heads for the nearest building, using the fires from the burning cars to attack the chitari she comes across on her way. As she nears the building, she stops just long enough to see Tora, Thor, and Hulk take out one of the huge one's. The sudden shift in the air draws her attention back towards the building she was heading to.

She turns around just in time to see some Chitari attacking a few people inside. "They're so going to kill me," she mumbles under her breath. She runs in, attacking and killing any Chitari she comes in contact with, all the while getting innocent people out. Lex runs from building to building doing this until she's caught by surprise when one of the Chitari attacks her from behind while she's fighting another. While hearing how more huge ones are coming, she falls to her knees as an arrow embeds itself into the Chitari's head as she brings her hand instantly at her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Gasping in pain, she takes a deep breath, climbing to feet. "Clint's going to kill me," she mutters only to response in a slightly shaky voice, "Thanks, Hawkeye." "You're welcome, Lex," he whispers in her ear. "What the hell, Clint? Shouldn't you be up there?" she asks pointing towards his nest. "Yea, but Spellbound and Nova are covering for me," he murmurs as he lifts her into his arms, heading for the nearest hospital.

There is one or two more chapters left in this story. I may do a sequel but i'm not really sure just yet. But you all maybe not love me when you read how this ends. Anyway, until next time, Later and enjoy.


	16. End of The Battle

I don't own anything apart from Lex, Jas, Via, and Tora. But here it is. The last chapter. This is finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writing it. Review and let me know if you want a sequel.

Chapter 15 – The End of The Battle

When faced with the impossible and the things we fear most, always expect the unexpected for you never know what tomorrow will bring. Add on to that, life's sudden twists and turns leads one towards some unknown destination. This has Lex understanding the truth to the words, "Live in the moment," as she's often heard Tony sat at times because getting shot in the side was so not on her to do list today. Thought, Clint's sudden arrival wasn't on the plan either. Now, she knows better than to argue with him while he's like this, in his overprotective mode, but unfortunately there's more pressing matters at hand. More than just their lives on the line has Lex sighing.

"Clint, I'm not hurt that badly," she lies, feeling the cold blood seeping through the makeshift bandage she has tied around the wound at the moment. The pain is numbing and she's trying hard to stay conscious but she needs to focus on the important matter at hand, saving the world. At his lack of response, "Clint, seriously put me down," she demands,

It's now that Clint hesitates but still refuses to stop and just keeps on walking. "Hawkeye, I'm fine. Now, please put me down," she whispers gently. This gets Clint to stop but he still lacks a response, avoiding eye contact. She knows his quilt is getting to him, that he blames himself for her getting hurt but he just can't seem to get it through that thick head of his, this wasn't his fault. "No," he states, "Just no." She sighs knowing he feels guilty for her getting hurt but there was nothing he could have done.

"Clint, there's no way you could've stopped them. I should've known it was behind me. I should've felt the movement in the air, on the ground but even I didn't," she whispers to him but he remains silent and unresponsive but starts walking once again. She lets out a sigh and reaches out a hand, laying it softly against his cheek, gently guiding his face towards her. Looking in to his eyes, she whispers, "Clint, please put me down." She then pulls his head down, kissing him passionately on the lips, trying to remind him that they're strongest together, not apart.

At the shake of his head, she sighs again out of frustration. "Oh, come on, Clint. It's not that bad. I'm not hurt that seriously," she mumbles in a irritated tone as she looks him in the eyes once more. Staring deep into her's, he smiles, seeing in them what he should've always known. In a caring tone, he replies, "Still." "No, still, Clint. I promise when this battle is over I will get my side looked at. You have my word, Clint. As your girlfriend and fiancé, I swear," she promises in a truly sincere voice, dispute her pain and blood lost. He sighs and shake his head, knowing she's just outsmarted him and places her back on her feet. "You better, :ex. I mean it," he glares at her and smiles at her nod, knowing she means it, "Good."

Her happiness is short lived as she finds herself forced to stay by Hawkeye's side. She does what she can from there. Shielding Nova and Spell with wind and water shields, as their skills won't be interrupted by it. They are after all, the best behind the scenes specialists they have. Then again, a telepath and spell caster usually are. She smirks, watching them work because honestly, they are pretty impressive, seeing the amount of concentration it takes. Jasmine earned the name Novapsy because of how strong and powerful her mind is. The only reason she isn't able to control Loki is because of that damned helmet of his. As for Visera, she earned the name Spellbound for her exquisite ability to render powerless, defeat, and manipulate any who cross her path.

Her smirk turns into a grin, seeing them work together. Nova, using her telepathy, maneuvers the Chitari into attacking each other, while Spell uses enchantments to protect innocent people on the ground. Lex keeps her shields up around them but looks around for the others, shielding them when needed. Though, keeping a more consistent one around Raine to give her a bit more protection. She shields Hawkeye and herself when the Chitari near them as Hawkeye shows off by taking them out left and right, sometimes without looking.

"Such a showoff, Clint. I think we all know your Hawkeye, expert marksman with a bow. No need to impress everyone with your no looking behind the back shots," she rolls her eyes after her smart ass comment but laughs at his reply. "Yeah, well everyone knows that the only one to tame this Hawk has the ability to literally take their breath away. Plus, she's the only one I'm trying to impress," he says sweetly, placing a hand on her cheek, caressing it. He then moves it to behind her back, bring her in for a sweet but passionate kiss once more, making shots all the while. "You damn show off," she says, playfully hitting him.

Meanwhile, as Lex and Clint are dealing with their own thing, Raine is much appreciative of Lex's shields as it allows her to concentrate a lot more on the battle at hand. Though, her concentration the longer she goes at it. That is until she hears Steve's voice in her ear. "Raine stand down. You need to rest and gain your energy back," he says sweetly. She just smiles and lands on a roof near Stark Tower, keeping an eye on everything going on.

That's when she sees Tasha making her way towards Stark Tower on one of the Chitari's flying things, only to see Loki closing in after her. Both Raine and Lex have the same idea and share knowing looks before Lex shifts in the air around Widow to defend her. While Raine, using one of the broken pieces of a building to knock Loki off and bid Widow some time to make it to the roof of Stark Tower. They both sigh when they see her hand safely. Raine watches Widow helping Doctor Selvig to his feet and they begin to talk, not that Raine gets the chances to see more because she's attacked behind. Narrowly escaping, she begins to attack back.

Now, as Raine is battling the Chitari Tora and Thor are on the ground, doing their tag team fighting which works wonders for them but then again they are fall for each other after all. They're holding their own for a brief moment until Tora is hit from behind cause Thor to lose concentration. He runs to her side only for her to turn into her tiger form completely and venomously destroy every Chitari in her path.

Thor just kind of stands there amused because this is a side of her, he's never seen before. He's really starting to fall for her but then again, he's starting to wonder if maybe, just maybe, he might actually be in love with her now. He sighs because now is so not the time for this. He then gets back into battling mode and saves Tora's ass when Chitari, whose behind her is just about to attack her.

Now, as Tora and Thor are doing their fighting that looks a lot more like dancing with the way the move with each other, Tony gets word from Fury about a Nuke that has been launched and is currently heading their way. Now, no sooner has Tony heard this then is he making up his mind to go after it. This just so happens to be around the same time that Tasha gains Loki's staff and staying by the portal, ready to close it at a moment's notice. Tony holds them off by telling them of the incoming nuke heading their way and his plan to use it as a means of stopping the Chitari invasion by blowing the mother ship.

Cap is a bit hesitant about this because of all that's at stake. Though, Tony insists that he can do it and to give him the chance to try. As Tony flies towards the nuke, he hears Fury telling him just how much time he has to gain it and redirect it before time is up. This doesn't calm Tony at all but it does give him enough motivation to get to it faster. Now, Tony's mind is replaying Cap's words to him about never laying down on a wire for a friend, he finds it a bit ironic because that is just want he seems to be doing now, laying on a wire for a friend. Though, Tony's sure Cap has spoken that more out of anger over learning Fury's secrets than anything. Words once spoken in the heat of the moment, has Tony making up his mind and is now more than ever willing to sacrifice his life for them, his make shift family.

Now, as Tony gains and guides the nuke towards its new destination, Widow and the others are watching him. Lex and Jas, with fearful expressions pray for Tony's safety as they both realize in some small way, he's become family to them all. This causes Lex to looks around and smiles, seeing the anxious expressions on the others faces. It's then that Lex notices Widow has the staff is the ready position, waiting for the right moment to close it.

She hears through the com-link Widow's voice, "I can close the portal, Repeat. I can close the portal." She can almost hear Cap open his mouth to response when Tony's replies, "I have a nuke and I know just where to take it." Cap confirms Tony's idea and watches him fly towards the tower, holding the nuke. Tony turns upwards at the last possible moment. Scaling the tower on the way up, he flies through the portal.

They all watch in anxiety as Tony lets go of the nuke, just as he loses all power. He falls back towards the portal, having just enough power left to see the nuke detonate, destroying the mother ship. He then falls unconscious as the last of his power is drained. Now, Cap has Widow close the portal just as Tony comes whooshing through it. As it were, Lex makes to stand only for Hawkeye to push her down just as he runs out of arrows. "Damn it, Clint. Tony's falling way too fast for him to still be conscious. I need to get him to slow down," Lex growls in frustration. She knows Jas is watching, completely panicking about Tony as is. Lex, knowing she has to act fast because time is running out, makes a decision. Getting to her knees, she focuses, hands out, changing the air flow around Tony to slow his descent. Now, Hawkeye isn't pleased with her what so ever but he knows she made the right choice, he just hopes it won't cost her, her life. She last long enough for the Hulk to get to him in time.

Catching him before jumping from building to building, making his way towards the ground. Hulk lays him down, just as Jas gets there. She has tears in her eyes seeing him completely un-moving Via and Lex, who have just gotten there, are standing by Jas' side. Their arms around her in comfort as the Hulk rips off Tony's helmet. She moves from their arms, kneeling next to her love, crying when she sees he's barely breathing. Tony just lays there, un-moving. That is until Hulk screams, scaring the life back into him.

Tora just can't help herself, she starts laughing. Mainly because of the fact that it takes Hulk yelling to bring Tony back. Jas just smiles, thinking that she has no way to show the Hulk just how happy she is to have her man back with her once again. Lex just smiles at him, nodding her head in happiness before she starts swaying where she stands. Tony sits up quickly, getting to his feet to catch her only to be beat by Hawkeye. Lex sways again, falling into Hawkeye's arms. "Clint, I think it's time for the hospital now," she mumbles before her eyes flutter closed, going limp in his arms as her blood seeps out of the bandaged wound, pooling on the ground.

Will how was it? Sorry for the cliff hanger ending but I like said when I started this story. It's based off my rp with my cousin and this was the prefect spot to end it. Now goes she live or dead? Now, do you all hate me for my ending? *evil grin* Anyway, until next time, Later and enjoy.


End file.
